The Tau'ri Tok'ra
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew and Buffy's lives as well as the SGC are changed by a Tok'ra crashing into Sunnydale.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Buffy or the Stargate series. 

A/N: Thanks to mmooch for the title. 

Timeline: Season 2 of Buffy and Season 3 of Stargate. 

Prologue 

The Tok'ra groaned, his host was dying there was no doubt about that and his cargo ship was going down, the sensors couldn't even tell what system he was in anymore. He had to inform the others of Anubis's return, he was certain that Anubis was the one attacking the other systems lords.

"_Damn it!" _Gol'Tok was cursing as the ship came out of hyperspace close to the blue and green planet, it looked familiar but he didn't recognize it as he had been on the frontiers of Goa'uld space and he hadn't been in much contact with the rest of the Tok'ra.

As the ship was about to explode Gol'Tok's host grabbed several devices and ran towards the ring transport and activated it just as the ship exploded.

Meanwhile Andrew was heading home after staying over at Jonathon's place when he saw a column of light come down into a forest, he looked up and thought, 'Maybe it's a meteorite or something like that,' he rushed over to see.

Gol'Tok groaned, his host was about to die and he would miss the old man as they had been together for several decades; they trusted each other and would talk about history and any other topics.

He groaned, "_No, don't die on me, I need you_."

His host coughed up blood and said, "Sorry can't make it this time."

"_We survived Ra_," Gol'Tok yelled, "_We will survive Anubis as well_."

"Sorry, can't help you," his Host said but as he looked up he noticed a young human coming their way and he smiled, "But you will survive Gol'Tok, I know you don't like to blend without permission, you especially, but this is survival; Anubis has to be stopped, no matter what."

Andrew rushed over and saw an older man who was looking horrible, he looked around and saw that there weren't any demons around; he walked over to check the man out when the man looked at him and coughed, "What is your name child?"

"Umm, Andrew and why's your voice like that anyways?"

The host sighed as the pain pulsed through him again, he looked into Andrew's eyes and said, "Forgive me Andrew, for the sake of the galaxy."

Before Andrew could respond the man locked his lips with his and Andrew swore he felt something slide inside of him and he moaned, 'Not how I wanted my first kiss.'

The man died and Gol'Tok looked through Andrew's eyes for one moment and said, "_Rest in peace Harnin, may your true gods find you._"

Andrew groaned as he felt a headache hit him, as he walked home he swore there was something wrong in him but he couldn't place it.

When Andrew got home and went to sleep Gol'Tok took control of his body and sighed as he walked to the washroom, he looked at Andrew in the mirror and muttered, "_I can work with this_," but he'd have to make contact with the boy.

The next few days when Andrew slept Gol'Tok would look on their internet for any information on anything resembling the Stargate system but there was nothing on it, Gol'Tok sighed.

A week after Gol'Tok had taken Andrew as a host he made contact with him, as Andrew got up he heard a voice say, '_Andrew Wells, I would like to speak to you.' _

Andrew looked up and wondered, 'Where was that coming from?' He looked under his bed when the voice said, 'I am not under the bed Mr Wells, I am inside of you.'

"What?" Andrew stammered, "You're in me? Get out of me or wait, am I going mad?"

'_No,_ _you are not going mad Andrew Wells. I am Gol'Tok of the Tok'ra and please listen to me and I shall explain everything to you.'_

"Alright," Andrew nodded and Gol'Tok began to explain everything to him about the Tok'ra and Goa'uld and how he came to be inside of him.

After Gol'Tok finished Andrew screamed mentally, 'That is so cool! You mean you're living inside my head and stuff like that?'

'_Yes I am and I must say Mr Wells that you are taking this rather well and you don't have to yell, I am inside you so I can hear you,' _Gol'Tok said.

'Because I got a freaking alien inside of me, that is so cool,' Andrew yelled, 'I mean aliens are so awesome and you're inside of me, at first I thought that maybe you were a demon but you're an alien.'

Gol'Tok began to chuckle, this child was funny and excitable, it was a change but he could deal with Andrew's energy effectively but he had to talk to Andrew about the dangers too and explained about the history of the Goa'uld and humanity.

Andrew shook his head and said, "Ra? You mean the Egyptian sun god?"

'_Wait, you know of Ra?'_ Gol'Tok said eagerly, _'Where did you learn of Ra?'_

"Umm, the library," Andrew said, "I mean there are all sorts of history books there, why?"

'_Then we are going to the Library now and you will show me these books,' _Gol'Tok said.

"Cool," Andrew said, "I gotta return these books to Mr Giles anyways."

Andrew walked off whistling while Gol'Tok took the opportunity to make mental notes about this Sunnydale where Andrew lived, he didn't like it here but then again both he and his past few hosts preferred large cities to small rural towns, nice glittering cities full of things to do.

'_Damn,' _Gol'Tok thought, he was a lousy agent and he never liked the undercover work he had to do as he preferred to learn more about cultures especially.

When they got to the library Andrew handed the books in and Gol'Tok made him take the old books of the myths, Gol'Tok looked at the books as he sat down at the desk, looking for hints of the Stargate or the Chappa'ai as the early humans called it. As he read the legends Andrew asked mentally if the Goa'uld were they gods or did they take the names of the gods.

'_Goa'uld tend to steal the aspects of the gods they copy, they cover themselves in their trappings until, in the worshippers eyes, the Goa'uld and the god become one and the same. Keep in mind that they only pick some gods, others are ignored,'_ Gol'Tok said, _'My last host believed the true gods were real, a belief not welcomed by the Tok'ra.'_

'Oh,' Andrew said not really understanding as he sat reading the books Gol'Tok had picked up, it was weird watching his hand turn the pages, it was like a movie.

They read for a couple of minutes when the librarian coughed and Andrew looked up and said, "Sorry, am I bothering you?"

"No," the librarian said, "But you might have to leave soon as it's getting dark, though I must say it is rather refreshing to see."

"Okay," Andrew said, "Could I borrow these books? I'll be careful with them."

"Alright," he said as he signed the books out.

"Thanks Mr Giles," Andrew yelled as he left with the books in his backpack when Jonathon jumped in front of him.

"Hey Andrew," Jonathon said, "It's time for our Dungeons and Dragons night, remember?"

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "I'm a bit busy tonight, can we do it another night?"

"Please," Jonathon said, "It's just me at home tonight and we don't have to play, we can watch movies."

Gol'Tok sighed, '_Andrew, it's alright, I'd like to learn more about your culture anyways and he does want to spend time with you.' _

"Alright," Andrew said as they walked off to the other boy's home.

As they walked in Gol'Tok looked at the models on Jonathon's shelves, '_Interesting_,' he thought as he took control of Andrew and picked one of them up, held it up and shook his head.

Jonathon pulled out the movies and they sat down and watched the movies.

Gol'Tok was interested in the movies, he'd have to ask Andrew about them later but now they'd have to head home so Gol'Tok could study the books.

'Hmm,' Jonathon thought, 'Andrew's acting really weird, he's quiet, like he was thinking about something but to be this quiet he must be getting worried about grades or something like that.'

While they were walking home Gol'Tok sighed, '_Andrew, I must apologise to you. My host, Harnin, made the choice to make sure we'd be blended together and also for my own part as I acted on instinct, I'm too damn old to act like a larva anymore but it's good that you were able to accept me rather quickly.' _

"Oh, it's alright," Andrew said, "I guess I understand."

'_Andrew please understand; with the Tok'ra this is a shameful act, we are supposed to be different from the Goa'uld,' _Gol'Tok said sorrowfully.

They got in and Gol'Tok decided to there and then tell Andrew everything as they were partners for now and they had to work together and, if he missed his guess, Anubis wouldn't wait for them; he was moving fast and soon not even the Asgard would be able to stop him, he'd have to find allies quickly.

Three days later Andrew woke up and felt Gol'Tok stir inside him.

'_Andrew, we must prepare to leave for a large city soon. I would like you to take a GED as I know where I am now, Earth, and the only way I can begin the fight is to start to introduce technology of the Goa'uld to your people.'_

"What about the Prime Directive?" Andrew said, "How could we just introduce technology like that?"

Gol'Tok chuckled, '_Not right away Andrew, these things must be done slowly, patiently.'_

The next few weeks involved Andrew working on a plan to get out of Sunnydale with Gol'Tok's insistence that all bridges were covered so they could leave quietly and unnoticed, Andrew was surprised on how quickly the symbiote was learning legal rules, as he slept the symbiote was remembering legal facts and lessons.

Finally, after a month, Andrew got emancipated and prepared to leave; he was at the bus depot and was sitting next to a blond girl who was staring at him.

"Umm, yes ma'am," Andrew stammered, "Can I help you?"

She stared at him and shrugged, "No, you can't. Umm, aren't you a bit small to be running away from home?"

Gol'Tok looked her over and thought, '_She looks alone, who is she?_' Andrew's eyes flashed for a moment and she backed away and said, "What are you?"

"_Dear madam," _Gol'Tok smiled with Andrew's mouth,_ "I am Gol'Tok of the Tok'ra and it is my pleasure to meet you. My host's name is Andrew and before you ask madam I know of the demons in this world, my host has some small magic at his command." _

"Oh, umm, are you possessing him?" she asked warily, "I don't know if I trust possessions as a friend of mine got possessed once."

"_Not by I," _Gol'Tok laughed, "_I like to think of myself as rather charming and friendly, not at all mean or nasty, unless people hurt my friends or host." _

"Umm, cool, well I'll see you around Mr Gol'Tok," she said when Andrew grabbed her.

He smiled and said, "Gol'Tok likes you and he wants to know if you want to come with us? We have a plan, I think, to start a company and patenting his gizmos."

"_Indeed," _Gol'Tok said, "_I need a second in command and I have a feeling you would like to disappear, would you like help to disappear? Maybe schooling like I did with my host, I could teach you much if you wish." _

She smiled and said, "Umm, I'm Buffy; Andrew and Mr Gol'Tok, can you really help?"

"_Yes we can indeed help each other Buffy," _Gol'Tok said,_ "And besides, you could be a most welcomed second in command, I sense you can be trusted."_

TBC 

What should Andrew patent first? How should the SGC find out that Andrew patent certain Goa'uld technology? What slash pairings do you want to see for Andrew and Het or fem slash for Buffy? 

A/N: Gol'Tok is an OC and he was going to alert everyone about Anubis one and half years before he actually appeared. 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 1 

Six months had passed since they left Sunnydale and Andrew used his college tuition to find a decent place for them to live, Gol'Tok began to explain about what Goa'uld technology needed naquadah and what didn't but Gol'Tok was sure that they could find a suitable replacement. He had already been checking out possibilities for them and finally arranging for both of them to be emancipated so they could do their work after they took their GED's. Gol'Tok also explained to Andrew on how to use the few pieces of Goa'uld technology he had scavenged and began to explain the secrets behind how it worked.

Andrew looked at the healing device in the palm of his hand and looked at Buffy on the ground and frowned, he hated this.

Gol'Tok whispered, "_Andrew, you must be ready to use the healing device, you must be skilled enough to use this on your own."_

Andrew concentrated and sent a ribbon of healing energy into Buffy, healing the cuts on her.

Gol'Tok frowned inside of him, "_Andrew, if she had been seriously hurt then we would have been in trouble." _

"Hey," Buffy smiled, "It'll be alright geek, I mean the hand thingy is harder than that really fancy looking device, right?"

"_Kara'kesh," _Gol'Tok said, _"And indeed, he learned its use quicker than the healing device, which is why we lost the damage deposit on our apartment and thank you for that explanation." _

"I like the Kara'kesh better," Andrew said with a pout, "It is easier to use."

"So what's going to be patented first?" Buffy grinned, "Those Ma'Tok things, you know the staff weapons?"

"No," Andrew said, "We can make them but first of all we need a power source, like this naquadah Gol'Tok told me about and apparently Ra and these system lords mined it out of existence on Earth at least."

"Well there goes the idea I had for hunting vamps down with one of those staff weapons," Buffy said smiling.

"_Hmm, perhaps not as powerful," _Gol'Tok said, _"But a smaller version with rapid fire. One of the staff's problems is that it has a very low rate of fire and is a weapon meant to intimidate and enforce the Goa'uld's playing as gods, they never need to fire more it than once."_

"But," Andrew said smiling, "We can use the healing device though, perhaps we could make sure that people don't need naquadah in their blood or a symbiote in their head."

"Well, billions of dollars," Buffy frowned, "And FDA approval huh?"

"There is always body armour," Andrew frowned, "But I don't wanna be a weapon dealer though,"

"Body armour sounds good," Buffy smiled, "I mean defence technologies maybe?"

"_Yes," _Gol'Tok said, _"Yes, Jaffa body armour could be effective and I know how to make it, we can make it Andrew even with the limited manufacturing capabilities that we have here." _

"Okay," Buffy said, "Now money, what about that? I mean Andrew was lucky enough to get his college fund but that won't last forever."

"Hey," Andrew said snapping his fingers, "Vampires, I mean you kill them, right Buffy?"

"For the most part Andrew," Buffy said, "But what are you getting at?"

Gol'Tok laughed, _"Good boy Andrew; the demons often have money and other things for their wish to make their lives easier. I approve Andrew; we can keep the spoils from their lairs, correct?"_

"Cool, I slay them," Buffy said, "And you fence their things, that works and I better be paid for this."

"Why not?" Andrew giggled, "And besides I wanna go hunting too, I like using the ribbon device even it looks a bit weird and gaudy."

"_Well excuse me, the Goa'uld unfortunately like gaudy and weird,"_ Gol'Tok laughed again.

"Really weird," Buffy frowned, "I mean you talk so much differently from Andrew."

"Because," Andrew groaned, "He is different from me but it's my body first, right?"

Andrew smiled when he felt Gol'Tok nod. He put on a coat and picked up the ribbon device and said, "Where do we look first Buffy?"

"Oh for the most parts," Buffy said, "Vampires are stupid; they only think with their stomachs so they'll go where the pickings are easy: drunken college boys and women just trying to have a good time."

Gol'Tok suddenly _spoke, "Buffy, how are you doing? I heard you screaming his name again, this Angel. Is everything alright? I know you're still upset." _

Buffy nodded, "Very upset but I'm getting over it and I'm realizing there might be other men out there."

"_Not with my host unfortunately, even if he was interested I wouldn't let him. When a Tok'ra or Goa'uld has a child, even with someone who wasn't blended, our knowledge is transferred to the child, even our memories," _Gol'Tok sighed, _"Perhaps we can go with you and help find a new boyfriend?"_

"Please," Buffy said, "I like Andrew but honestly he's like a little brother or sister at times," and laughed at Andrew's slightly red face and said, "Don't worry, I think you're cool."

"Enough, time to hunt vampires," Andrew said eagerly, "I wanna use my Kara'kesh thing," and sighed, "Gol'Tok, it's actually yours, I know."

As they left Gol'Tok sighed, "_Buffy, are you sure you're alright? We are worried about you, you know?"_

"Anymore than why Andrew wakes up screaming at night?" Buffy said, "Screaming in Goa'uld?"

"_My former host's experiences with Anubis were not pleasant ones and at times Andrew remembers his torture at the hands of Anubis," _Gol'Tok sighed bitterly.

Buffy led Andrew through the streets of Las Angeles Gol'Tok was impressed; this city was large but lesser advanced than Goa'uld or Tok'ra but still the Tau'ri had much promise and he thought they would become a power in the galaxy soon.

Andrew was nervous; vampires, he knew all about them, he and Jonathon had studied them in private and Tucker made sure that he knew from day one about vampires.

'_Please,'_ Gol'Tok whispered internally, _'Vampires are another form of parasite, just slightly below the Goa'uld in annoyance.' _

Buffy stopped them and said, "See? There's a whole nest of them Andrew, about four of them: three are minions and the one being all bossy is probably the master."

Andrew nodded and Gol'Tok looked at them, for the most part they looked like Tau'ri but, he shook his head, no, there was something about them when he saw their yellow eyes and ridges over their heads.

"Now," Buffy whispered, "Can you use your weapon?"

"Yep," Andrew smiled as he stretched out his hand and fired a wave of kinetic energy out at the vampires and sent three of them flying.

Buffy yelled, "Hey, over here! Can we talk about your fashion sense?"

The vampires stared at her and one hissed, "Slayer?" And looked at Andrew, "And a mage, powerful mage?"

Andrew's eyes flashed gold for a moment and Gol'Tok said,_ "Magic? You believe someone would waste magic on vermin like you? This is technology, technology that will aid the Tau'ri against you." _

Buffy almost giggled at the slack jawed response as the vampires came to their senses and attacked.

Gol'Tok stretched out his hand and fired again the ribbon device smashing one against the wall, Andrew's hand kept glowing gold until he smashed it to dust.

He looked back and said, "_Buffy, how are you doing?" _

She grinned and said, "Perfect Gol but, umm, let's frisk them for their valuables."

The next few days Andrew and Gol'Tok sat working on the prototype armour, he felt that while the materials wouldn't be as good as Jaffa body armour, '_But this_,' he thought as he lifted the material up, '_Would take Tau'ri weapons quite well for a bit_.'

Buffy looked over his shoulder and said, "Nice looking armour, will it work?"

"_It should work but we need to test it out first and I am not willing to try healing gunfire on my host just yet,"_ Gol'Tok said.

"How about one of those mannequins in the store?" Andrew said, "I mean they just throw them out, we could borrow one."

"_Perfect Andrew," _Gol'Tok said out loud,_ "Buffy, while you're out could you?"_

"Be the crazy chick riding through town with a Mannequin in my arms?" Buffy laughed, "How can I refuse?"

Andrew shook his head as she ran outside to go patrolling and he felt Gol'Tok rest, he liked that the snake gave him alone time so he could think on his own as the memories were a bit much for him; atrocities and the Tok'ra were without Ergia, their mother, so no chance of replenishing their numbers.

'_Hmmm,' _Gol'Tok_ said, 'Andrew, you seem worried about the Tok'ra and my plans for the company we are building?' _

"No, just that you've kinda blown my mind about certain things, I mean I thought you had a Klingon name for a moment. I mean when I heard the name I almost went mad from happiness and you're starting this company."

'We're _starting this company Andrew,' _Gol'Tok said, _'Together we're partners though I see you and Ms Summers as my children, so young to be doing this and Ms Summers being a slayer is very impressive but I worry about her, what if the Goa'uld found about her and took her as a host? I should tell you Andrew that the Tok'ra and I don't see eye to eye on many things and I went willingly on a cargo ship to be away from them.'_

"Oh god," Andrew winced.

'_Now,' _Gol'Tok said,_ 'Andrew, if we meet up with the Tok'ra they'll make demands of you to join their ranks and perform missions against such and such System lord but I know that isn't your life, you have the right to choose your own path and destiny, nothing will take that from you. I am with you, your friend Buffy is with you and you shall find more allies and friends soon.'_

Andrew looked at the prototype armour and smiled slightly as he liked how it looked but it wasn't going to be strong as Jaffa body armour, he heard Gol'Tok whisper, _'We're going to have to patent the material too so we can get paid for it, I think we should call it Jafanite?' _

"Oh god," Andrew giggled, "That's kind of funny but won't people wonder about the name or something like that?"

'_Please Andrew,' _Gol'Tok huffed, '_I got the idea from you, we can't copyright it under a science fiction name and I'd like to think that we could think of a better name ourselves.' _

"Yeah," Andrew grinned as he picked up the chest plate and mused, 'It's light, maybe when we find better materials then we could make them a bit stronger.'

Buffy ran in and said, "Andrew, I got our test subject," and pulled the mannequin and grinned, "So, where do I set it up?"

Andrew gestured and helped her set it up and said, "This should be good," he grabbed a knife and said, "Okay Buffy, throw it."

"Sure thing," Buffy said as she threw the knife as hard as she could and they both ducked as the knife bounced off, Buffy walked over and said, "Not even a mark Gol'Tok."

"_Excellent," _Gol'Tok said as he pulled out a gun with a make shift silencer on it,_ "Please duck Buffy, I am unsure of what will happen." _

Buffy ducked behind a wall while Andrew fired several bullets into the armour, Buffy and Andrew checked the armour and both smiled; the bullets hardly made any dents, this could work.

"Next up," Andrew said, "Maybe we can try the healing device or maybe a compact rapid firing staff weapons? Buffy, what do you think?"

"Personally I want a grenade that releases a pulse of solar energy," Buffy grinned, "But that might not be good for law enforcement, right?"

Andrew smiled, "Sure Buffy, why not? And besides we could market it as a new type of flash bang grenade, I think it could be done, right Gol'Tok?"

"_Perhaps," _Gol'Tok said, _"But we would have to be careful on what we introduce to your people Andrew; small steps first while carefully monitoring what we release, right?" _

"Well that makes sense," Buffy said, "Andrew mentioned that prime directive thingy from Star Wars, right?"

"No," Andrew mumbled, "Star _Trek,_ but we have to get to sleep. We have to get the loan from the bank tomorrow and Gol'Tok, you better be ready to deal with them because I'd be way too nervous to talk."

"_Leave to that to me," _Gol'Tok said happily, _"Now let's head to bed as we have a big day tomorrow: technologies to introduce to people and who knows what else?"_

TBC 

When should the SGC notice the new technology appearing in the marketplace? Will they notice a disturbing resemblance to known alien tech? 

I'm still taking recommendations for who to pair Buffy with. 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I do not own the Smallville series. 

Chapter 2 

"So," Andrew said with a giggle, "I guess Jafanite is a big success," pointing at a picture of him standing near the newer body armour type in a popular science magazine. He sighed, 'Prime Defence Mechanics, I like the name that we came up with and Buffy's right, the name is cool.'

Buffy laughed, "Three months and we got four contracts for the stuff."

"_Indeed, wait until I introduce the creepy armour mentioned in Anubis's plans," _Gol'Tok laughed, _"Light and truly energy resistant and, with a couple of new factories, we should be able to make the first prototype." _

"Baby steps," Buffy cautioned, "Baby steps, remember?"

"Yeah," Andrew laughed, "Can't do too much at first," and he suddenly smiled, "I may have found something interesting; Gol'Tok asked if we could look at it some sort of meteor rock from a town in Kansas."

Buffy shrugged and said, "Sounds nice, but Andrew we can pay someone to go there, we can't just go around the country looking at things that catches your symbiote's eye."

Andrew snickered and said, "Yeah, thank god Gol'Tok hired those men to help the company though I think they don't quite trust a kid yet or his plucky second in charge. But I think we're winning them over slowly, but anyways about the town in Kansas, would you care to join me?"

She smiled and said, "Why not?"

As they got ready Andrew wondered what happened to his friends in Sunnydale, he kinda wanted Jonathon in the company, and Warren? Well he could probably do without Warren and the fact that Warren would be drooling over the technology of the Tok'ra and the stuff Gol'Tok stole from Anubis's files.

One of his accountants ran up and said, "Mr Wells, I have good news; we have another contract."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'm going to check a couple of things out in a small town, I'll look it over on the plane."

"Of course Mr Wells," the man said respectfully.

"Wow," Andrew said shaking his head, "It's still hard for me to hear people call me Mr Wells."

"_It's a sign of respect, people will respect you but Andrew, you must remember to watch out for what your world calls 'yes men.' You must learn to see the difference those that follow blindly, not questioning those are the fools, a good leader listens to his followers," _Gol'Tok said,_ "Remember that Andrew, your own history is full of records like that." _

Andrew sighed and nodded and said, "The company has been growing rather quickly, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Buffy sighed, "The Jafanite armour and the material itself is in high demand Andrew."

They left for the airport and Buffy sighed, "When do we get a company jet?"

"Umm, when I become a multimillionaire," Andrew giggled, "And that's at least a couple of years away."

"Not fast enough," Buffy frowned, "But at least we're taking first class right not coach, right?" She suddenly stopped herself and said. "I really just said that, didn't I?"

Andrew giggled and said, "Don't worry, I kinda want to try first class at least once in my life."

Gol'Tok chuckled at his children's words as they were amusing; Andrew had odd thoughts, his imagination was extremely fertile, an excellent place for new applications for Goa'uld technology like the idea for mobile force field emitters, they would be most effective and the idea for a rapid fire Zat gun only futuristic looking and not looking like a coiled snake but one of those phasers from Star Trek.

On the plane Andrew sat around in a business suit and he frowned, 'Why do I have to wear this monkey suit anyways? We were just going to get some rocks, even some fancy green glowing things.'

'_Andrew,'_ Gol'Tok said disapprovingly, _'The son of Luthorcorp does live there and you can't walk around in dirty jeans and a T-Shirt while meeting him because, from what I know of him and read of him, he is very well informed about such things.' _

'Oh,' Andrew frowned as he looked at Buffy and asked, "Do I look good in the suit?"

Buffy looked him over and said, "Black silk suits you and Armani looks good on you."

"Well, I guess it suits anyone," Andrew frowned, "But do you like Gol'Tok's dress choice? I mean a bit short but yeah."

"He has taste," Buffy shrugged, "And besides I like the dress."

Andrew ignored the smug feeling from Gol'Tok and sighed, "Okay, you do have good tastes."

As they flew to Kansas Andrew looked over the town's history and he frowned; meteor showers and some people suggested that the rocks were probably responsible for some odd mutations, he whispered mentally, 'Why are we after these possibly dangerous rocks?'

Gol'Tok chuckled, _'The stones are reportedly very bright green and they glow, according some people's words and that means they might be used as a energy source but we could also use them as a power source for energy weapons or shields and even the medical device.' _

Andrew made a face he didn't want to put himself, Gol'Tok or Buffy in danger, he heard the symbiote give a mental chuckle and went back to work studying the town's history.

"So," Buffy said, "What town calls itself Smallville? I mean it's a nice name but you know?"

"Better than Sunnydale," Andrew giggled, "I guess, who the hell named it Sunnydale anyways?"

"Someone with a warped sense of humour Andrew," Buffy gave a snicker of her own.

"Well one day," Andrew said almost nobly, "When I get rich enough I'm gonna buy the land in Sunnydale and bulldoze it to the ground."

"Would that work?" Buffy giggled, "I mean, really?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Who knows? It'd be nice to try, right?"

When they got to Metropolis Andrew grinned and said, "Nice city, isn't it? Almost as large as LA. Maybe when we get big enough we can get a corporate office here too?"

Before Buffy could say a thing they heard a voice say, "Now you have ambition, that is impressive; already thinking of moving your company here."

Andrew stared in shock as did Buffy because in front of them was Lionel Luthor.

Andrew thought, 'Holy shit!' and realized that he was about to pee his pants, only to hear Gol'Tok wag his tongue and take over and say in his voice, "_Mr Luthor, now what can I do for you?" _

'What the hell,' Andrew whispered mentally to Gol'Tok, 'Are you doing?' he asked nervously.

'_You aren't ready_,' Gol'Tok whispered back and walked towards Lionel and said, "_Mr Luthor, do you personally greet all guests like this?" _

Lionel gave an easy smile and Gol'Tok sighed, '_Yep, this guy could pass for a System lord_,' and suddenly gave a little shudder as he wondered who'd be the dominant one there: Luthor or the Symbiote?

"Mr Wells," Lionel said, "Two months ago I never even heard of Jafanite, a most interesting material. I would love to know more about it and you and your lovely companion as well."

Gol'Tok laughed and thought, '_Ah, this guy is no system lord, he's a larva compared to them but still, given enough time.'_

"_I am afraid, Mr Luthor, that I am quite busy today_," Gol'Tok said, "_Perhaps tomorrow?"_

"Of course, but if you need anything do not hesitate to ask, Mr Wells. I would so much like to be friends with you," Lionel said as he walked away, "And you may take my limo anywhere you wish to go."

Gol'Tok frowned, "_That man is a shark_."

Buffy nodded as they left and looked at the limo and said, "We taking it or what?"

"_No, I would sooner take a ship from Sokar himself than that man," _Gol'Tok laughed, _"In this case Andrew's age is a benefit; Lionel Luthor expects him to be easily manipulated, which is why you'll be letting me talk to Mr Luthor, Andrew, until you learn, alright?" _

"Yes," Andrew muttered as they got into a taxi and gulped, "I nearly ruined my pants, that man is scarier than Wallace; the man who used to pull my pants down in gym."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "High school bully versus Lionel Luthor? No contest."

As they got to the bus depot a man in a suit came over and held out a cell phone and said, "It's for you Mr Wells."

"Umm, okay?" Andrew said confused and put the phone to his ear and said, "Umm, hello?"

"Hello yourself Mr Wells, I'm Lex Luthor. I heard you talked to my father today, how did that go?"

Gol'Tok took control and said, "_Mr Luthor, it well enough; your father has expressed an interest in me and my company." _

"Mr Wells," Lex said over the phone, "You cannot trust my father, _ever_ and I understand that you are heading to Smallville, might I ask why?"

"_Simple_," Gol'Tok said with a large smile, "_I'm thinking of buying land there and I wanted to see for myself the land I'm interested in." _

Lex was silent for a moment and said, "Certainly and I would be delighted if you stayed with me in my mansion and I won't take no for an answer."

Gol'Tok sighed, "_Certainly, we shall be there soon enough_."

"Of course," Lex said, "I have instructed my driver to take you here."

The man took the phone from Andrew and lead them to a limo and Buffy frowned, "Did we just step into it again Andrew?"

"Yes," Andrew grumbled as they got into the Limo and added, "Wake me up when we get there, okay? And I'm not sure if Mr Luthor is going to charge us to use the mini bar so don't touch it."

Buffy laughed and watched Andrew pass out; she didn't blame him hearing from the Luthors in one day and sighed as they drove out of the city towards Smallville. She wondered more about the town as she looked at the files on the town, 'Interesting? It was scary to see that they had the same weirdness factor Sunnydale had.'

As the car sped towards Smallville Buffy frowned, 'What the hell are we getting into?' She knew Andrew didn't want to deal with the Luthors.

Andrew began to snore contentedly when Buffy shook him awake and said, "Umm, we're here. I mean we just arrived."

"What the hell?" Andrew said, "I just closed my eyes, how can we be here already?"

"You've been asleep since we left Metropolis, Andrew," Buffy giggled.

'Crap,' Andrew thought as he got up and looked at the mansion and muttered, "Jeez, why the hell does anyone need a place like this?"

"Don't know," Buffy giggled, "I want a place like this one day. But you got a point; it is rather big for one person and his staff."

Lex walked out and said, "Mr Wells, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Smallville."

'_Uh oh,' _Gol'Tok moaned,_ 'Another shark and he's looking for his next meal and guess what's on the menu: it's not pizza or sushi, it's you Andrew.' _

"Umm, hello Mr Luthor," Andrew said, "It's nice of you to put us up here but it isn't necessary, we can afford our own lodgings."

"Nonsense," Lex said, "I've been wanting to meet you and your very lovely companion," and smiled at Buffy.

"Oh, umm, wow," Buffy said, "Umm, I'm underage, sorry and I just got out of a really bad relationship."

Lex nodded and had them enter the mansion and said, "Welcome to my home and please don't hesitate to ask me or the staff for anything you need."

Andrew nodded and sat down, sighing nervously and whispered to Buffy, "You feel like we're in the belly of the beast here?"

Lex walked in and said, "Now Mr Wells, why are you here? Your company just has contracts with law enforcement agencies and some military ventures, are you venturing into farming?"

Suddenly Gol'Tok spoke with Andrew's voice and said, "_Mr Luthor, I must admit to be somewhat surprised as my company has only begun its work, how do you know of us?"_

"Easy, I have friends in the law enforcement agency Mr Wells," Lex said smoothly, "One who was nice to let me check out your Jafanite armour and it is interesting: light, durable and bullet resistant; he used a P90 on it took _fifty_ rounds to pierce it."

"_Really?" _Gol'Tok said, "_Now Mr Luthor, why are asking me about Jafanite? Do you need it for something?"_

"Nope," Lex said, "But I would love to invest in your company."

"_No_," Gol'Tok said simply, "_I'm afraid I have heard far too many rumours about the Luthors_."

Lex smiled and said, "Tomorrow maybe," and walked off.

Andrew groaned, "Buffy, I do not want to talk to him anymore, we have to find those meteor rocks tonight." 

TBC 

The Smallville part will play a small role in this story. 

Should Lionel Luthor be a member of The Trust? And should he try to recruit Andrew? Should Kryptonite be able to power some of Andrew's projects? 

The pairings will be announced in later chapters. 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew and Buffy waited until Lex had gone to sleep and left the mansion.

"Wow," Buffy said, "Umm, why are we doing this at night? I mean I understand with the Luthors but we could've waited until morning."

"_No," _Gol'Tok said,_ "I was uneasy before with both Luthors and Andrew was worse, he was very nervous and we have to work quickly." _

Andrew slipped on the ribbon device and said, "Umm, Gol'Tok says that it can act as a scanner so I'm going to use it to use locate the meteor rocks we are searching for and, hopefully, I don't blow something out."

As they walked through the fields Andrew held his hand out, scanning for pieces with Buffy holding a flash light and muttering, "We better not find any cow pies."

"Yeah," Andrew crinkled his nose as the device started to beep and smiled, "I think we found a rock."

Andrew picked it up, looked at it and frowned, "It looks alright but how could this stuff be useful to us?"

Gol'Tok took control and waved the device over it and smiled widely,_ "The mineral is highly energetic but there is radiation, it isn't dangerous with brief exposure but I can protect you against it." _

"Umm, let's get out of here," Buffy said, "I think we're kinda trespassing."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he put the rock in a bag and picked up a few more rock as they began to walk until Andrew froze, "Umm, do we know where we're going?"

"I was following you," Buffy said, "Don't you know where we are?"

"Gol'Tok was in control," Andrew said with a bit of a pout.

'_Don't blame me Andrew,' _Gol'Tok huffed internally.

"Well, let's get going," Buffy frowned as they walked in the relative direction of town and kept walking.

A few hours later it was evident they were lost, Andrew looked at a map they had brought along and frowned, "It's getting light out Buffy."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Buffy said, "We could've gone out at dawn but no, you were freaked out by the Luthors."

"Well excuse me," Andrew said, "I never expected to meet the Luthors. Last year at this time I was arguing with Jonathon over the merits of Dr Who and Star Trek."

"Eh," Buffy said, "Life doesn't always go the way you plan it, does it? One moment you're normal and the next."

Andrew laughed, "You get a foot long parasitic worm living in your head."

"We're doomed Andrew," Buffy said, "And Gol made it worse, now I know we won't have a normal life."

Andrew snickered as they walked when Buffy smiled, "Cool, there's a farm over there."

"This is kinda like Dawn of the Dead," Andrew frowned, "I should stop watching zombie movies."

"_Indeed, you have nightmares," _Gol'Tok said, _"And stop eating spicy food before bedtime, I'm the one that suffers you know?" _

"Wow," Buffy laughed, "I love how you get into arguments with yourself Andrew, it really bodes well."

As they got to the yard Andrew noticed that someone was there, he waved at the man and said, "Umm, hello there?"

The man looked at him and said, "Hello son, can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, I'm Andrew Wells and this Buffy Summers; we're kinda of lost and need to use a phone."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jonathon Kent."

"Hello Mr Kent," Andrew said, "So about that phone? We need to get to Metropolis."

"Sure Mr Wells," Jonathon said as he looked at the large bag that Andrew placed outside and asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, umm, Meteor rocks," Andrew said, "I've been up all night collecting them."

Buffy noticed the sudden change in Mr Kent's behaviour; he seemed to be a bit more guarded now and regarded Andrew suspiciously and said, "Now why are you collecting meteor rocks?"

Gol'Tok took over and said, _"The rocks have been a hobby of mine since I found out about them some time ago, I've heard rumours to the effect that they are dangerous and I fancy myself as a scientist." _

"And besides," Buffy said, "We're going back to LA tonight, right Andrew?"

Andrew nodded and as he went inside he frowned; they had to get cell phones, he had a company now and he really needed one for himself and Buffy.

Buffy sat outside with Jonathon, who regarded her suspiciously still while she shot him a sunny smile and Jonathon frowned deeply and said, "Why aren't you two in school?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, we got our GED's," Buffy said."

Andrew walked out and said, "Okay, got a bus ride to Metropolis then we can get back to LA within a couple of hours, we just need a ride to Smallville."

"I'll give you a ride," Jonathon frowned, "If you want to wait for a bit?"

Andrew nodded and went to pick up the bag of meteor rocks, Jonathon said, "Not in my house son, please."

"Oh, umm, alright," Andrew said as he went inside and sat down.

Andrew calmed down as he talked to Gol'Tok about the potential of the technology they could use with these meteor rocks as the mineral was highly energetic but Andrew was a bit nervous about the radiation from the rock but Gol'Tok was sure they could use it safely. Andrew was thinking of power cells using the energy from the stone, rather than the stone itself, without the radiation itself, that would be the best idea as they might be to leech the energy itself from the stone without the radioactive properties. Gol'Tok agreed that it would be the best way and they'd be able to make the mineral last longer.

Buffy walked in and said, "Wow, Mr Kent has a pretty mean glare."

"Maybe," Andrew said, "He knows the stones are radioactive, I mean they are but you aren't hurt by them, right?"

"Nope, hair isn't falling out and my lips aren't cracking, are they?" Buffy laughed, "And besides, from what Gol said, you get it from prolonged exposure."

"_Indeed Ms Summers; prolonged exposure would be needed and you would have to be in close proximity with the mineral for a long time, but without Naquadah this mineral is our best option to begin to use Goa'uld like technology," _Gol'Tok said regretfully.

"Are we sure that the Naquadah was completely mined off of Earth?" Buffy whispered, "I mean couldn't the Goa'uld have missed something?"

"_Not bloody likely," _Gol'Tok whispered back, "_The Goa'uld can sense it, we can smell it at times and it is in our blood so there is no way that we could miss any scrap of Naquadah_."

"_Eww!" _Buffy frowned, "But can the Meteor rocks help?"

"In the long run they'll help, once we find a safe way to use it," Gol'Tok sighed, "And hopefully that won't take too long."

Jonathon came in and said, "So Mr Wells, you look familiar, have we met before?"

"Nope," Andrew said, "I've never left the west coast."

"Hmm," Jonathon said, "But still, you got quite a few of those rocks for some reason."

Andrew frowned, "Yeah, I'm doing some tests on them when we get them home, I have some theories to test out about them."

"Oh?" Jonathon said, "Not planning on building a bomb are you?"

Gol'Tok suddenly answered, _"Not yet Mr Kent, not yet but soon."_

Andrew covered his mouth and sent a mental glare to Gol'Tok; he felt a mental shrug from the Tok'ra and Andrew sighed, "Sorry Mr Kent, I'm not building a bomb."

Jonathon looked at him and said, "Son, are you alright? You seem a bit out there."

"Yeah," Andrew said smiling, "We just had a bad night, right Buffy?"

"Yes," Buffy rolled her eyes, "Just because you didn't want to talk to Lex, Andrew. I know he creeps you out."

"Well anyways," Andrew said quietly, "It was kind of freaky that the both of them knew me, I mean we've been in business for only three months."

Jonathon stared, "Are you in bed with the Luthors? And tell me the truth."

"You mean literally?" Andrew said, "Not even, I'm underage and Lionel's old enough to be my dad, so _eww!" _

"No," Jonathon said as he turned red in the face.

Buffy said, "Umm, the Luthors want a piece of our company that we just founded, they seem interested in the material that we make the body armour out of."

"Wait," Jonathon said holding his hand up, "You have your own company? Was it left to you?"

Gol'Tok suddenly answered and said, "_No Mr Kent, Prime Defence Mechanics was found by myself and Ms Summers several months ago, our first product came out three months and we have several contracts with law enforcements." _

"Oh, umm, well," Jonathon said, "You seem rather young to be having your own company."

Andrew muttered, "We're both seventeen, though I do turn eighteen in December."

"And I turn eighteen in January," Buffy grinned, "But yeah, we're both emancipated."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "We wanted the meteor rocks for some tests."

Jonathon regarded them a bit suspiciously and said, "No school huh?"

"No," Andrew said quietly, "GED's and everything."

"Okay, at least you two seem responsible," Jonathon said.

Before they could leave Martha came down and said, "We have guests? Jonathon, you could've waked me up, I would have made breakfast," she sat them down and said, "You'll like my pancakes."

"Martha, they're about to leave for Metropolis," Jonathon said, "I was going to give them a ride to town."

"Oh, okay," she said, "It was nice to meet you two I guess."

Jonathon ushered them out to the truck and frowned as he saw Andrew gather his rock samples and said, "You sure you want to keep those rocks? It seems a bit of waste to come out all this way for rocks."

"Yeah well," Andrew said, "I need to test them for things."

"And you're sure that you're telling me the truth about your age Mr Wells?" Jonathon said, "You look younger."

"Yeah," Andrew said almost irritated, "I'm seventeen years old, I got my ID too, see," as he flashed his California ID.

"Hmm," Jonathon said as he drove them to town.

'Jeez,' Andrew thought, 'I am so seventeen years old.'

'_Yes_,' Gol'Tok whispered mentally, _'Got your big boy hair and everything,' _and chuckled at Andrew's outraged thoughts.

'Are you sure you're not a Goa'uld?' Andrew growled mentally, 'I mean.'

'_If I was Goa'uld then I'd have been in the Slayer already_,' Gol'Tok teased, '_And you are too high strung, you need a vacation damn it. Maybe we should hire more people; we got the money, maybe your friend Jonathon? I like him as he has almost as much imagination as you do Andrew_.'

'Maybe,' Andrew thought, 'But still at least we avoided the Luthors, right?'

'_It is a fool move to avoid them_,' Gol'Tok said, '_This time was alright because you weren't ready to deal with them yet but you may have to deal with them soon and when you do you must be courageous and to find out what they're up to, you may have to be close to them but not for awhile yet.' _

"Hey, wait a moment," Andrew said, "Umm Mr Kent, could I ask you something?"

"Certainly son," Jonathon said, "What do you want?"

"Umm, you know about the rocks right?" Andrew asked, "Could I ask you to collect samples of them? I mean we can pay you some money but we would need all variations, that's if you want too?"

Jonathon looked down, 'They wouldn't be at the Luthors they'd be in California, far away from Smallville and my son especially and if Chloe was right about her theories then it'd help Smallville out in the long run, wouldn't it?'

"Can I call you about that Mr Wells?" Jonathon asked, "I mean if I decided to do this?"

"Sure," Andrew said as he fished out a card with his company's name on it and handed to Jonathon.

After Jonathon dropped them off in downtown Smallville they walked into the coffee place and Andrew looked around and smiled, "Nice Egyptian thing they have here I guess."

"Yeah," Buffy said as she ordered a large cup of coffee and looked down, "Andrew, Mr Kent was like super dad or something; you notice how he talked to us?"

Andrew nodded as he ordered a latte and said, "Buffy, we're going to have to buy some new factories soon, maybe in Sunnydale? I want to make contact with Jonathon at least, anyone you want contact with?"

"Mom, Andrew," Buffy said, "I want to talk to her and Giles again at least, I mean I have friends there too so I should get into contact with them as well."

"Okay," Andrew said, "And the rocks we have, well Gol's got ideas for them to be utilized safely. He thinks, and I can't stress that enough, he thinks we can use them safely." 

TBC 

How should the trio's (Andrew, Gol'tok and Buffy) journey to Sunnydale go? 

Andrew will recruit Jonathon as well as another Scooby member to work with him; I will leave you to guess who the mystery person is. 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

A week after they got back to LA, Andrew, with Gol'Tok's considerable aid, had convinced both Luthors that he had been far too stressed to deal with meeting two great men at the same time.

After he had finished talking to Lionel Andrew sighed, "My soul needs a bath Buffy."

She giggled and said, "So Sunnydale, when are we going there anyways?"

"Soon," Andrew groaned, "I have to get Jonathon and you want to see your friends, right? We may even leave tonight. But I bought a home there."

"When?" Buffy laughed, "I mean when did you buy a home there?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "When I had the money. I also got a home in Smallville because I want to investigate those weird rocks more, we've only scratched the surface of what we gain from them and my scientists with, umm, Gol'Tok's help say that the power cell idea will be helpful."

"Cool Andrew," Buffy giggled, "But still, Sunnydale? Are you sure you want to head back? I can probably face my friends and mom alone."

Andrew's eyes flashed and Gol'Tok said, _"No, you can't, you left in pain and they might not have understood and I am sorry. I want Jonathon to join me, it isn't entirely an unselfish motivation on my part and Andrew misses his best friend." _

"Anyone else you want to recruit?" Buffy smirked, "I mean not many people could really begin to understand the technology we're developing."

Andrew simply smiled, his eyes flashed gold for a second and he said, "Let's get going Buffy, I wanna make sure Jonathon's alright."

An hour later Andrew sighed as they drove into Sunnydale, he hadn't expected to come back this soon to this town. He looked over at Buffy and said, "We'll talk to your mother first if you want?"

"Yeah, then Giles I guess Andrew," Buffy said, "At least I'm not doing this alone, right?"

"And by the way Andrew, when did you learn to drive anyways?" Buffy asked, "I mean really it's cool but still."

"Umm, when I took drivers ED," Andrew said, "I thought you took it too?"

Buffy muttered, "Wasn't good at it but I like the car the company picked out for you, it doesn't look bad."

They drove in and Buffy saw the sign and said, "I hate that sign so damn much, its way too cheerful for our town."

"What do you want them to do?" Andrew asked, "Place warnings: '_You are about to enter the Hellmouth, please check your sanity and your soul at the door_.'"

Buffy suddenly laughed and said, "Let's make a sign like that, please Andrew? It'd be fitting."

Andrew shrugged, "Sure, why not. But later though."

They drove into town and Buffy frowned, 'Didn't anything ever change in this town or what?' She saw a dark haired girl that looked dangerous in the daylight, almost like she was patrolling.

Andrew stared at her and Gol'Tok said, _"Do you know her Buffy? Is she a friend of yours?"_

"No," Buffy frowned, "But I used to do what she did. I think she's the slayer, the new one."

"So that once in a generation thing," Andrew said, "It's a lie or what?"

"I died once," Buffy said, "Umm, my friend Xander gave me mouth to mouth and revived me."

"Crap," Andrew said, "But is that really enough time for a new slayer to be called?"

She shrugged, "Apparently but the other girl, Kendra, died, so it stands to reason that another one was called."

Andrew nodded and said, "Sure, guess that could be it, but how does it choose? Does it have a magical dartboard and it throws a dart at it and says, 'This is the girl I'm going to screw over today?'"

Buffy suddenly laughed and said, "That must be it, I'm almost sure of it."

They turned down a road and Buffy suddenly grabbed Andrew's hand, she squeezed it and said, "Umm, thanks again for coming Andrew."

Andrew's eyes flashed gold for a moment and he said, "Gol'Tok said to say that you're never alone with us."

Buffy smiled as they parked and walked up the way to her former home and knocked, she whispered, "Be prepared for anything, she kinda kicked me out."

"You mentioned that," Andrew said softly, "Several times."

They heard, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" When Joyce opened the door she saw Buffy in front of her and said, "Buffy?" and pulled her into a hug. She stared at Andrew and said, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No," Andrew said holding his hands up, "Not a boyfriend, just her employer and also not employer as in pimp, I'm a CEO."

"Calm down," Joyce laughed almost nervously, "You don't look like a pimp, but CEO? I didn't get that from you."

"Well I don't go around with a huge sign that says 'CEO' on my back," Andrew said, "But I'm totally a CEO."

Joyce looked at Buffy and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes mom but," Buffy said, "Don't freak; I'm not staying in town, I still have work to do with Andrew and Prime Defence Mechanics and I get paid a decent salary."

Joyce frowned, her daughter was working already and this other boy was her employer? She stared at him and said, "Medical plan?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "Got one for all my employees and I'm moving offices and factories into a couple of other states and into Sunnydale itself."

Joyce nodded; she looked at Buffy and said, "I would like to talk to my daughter, alone please?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I have to head to the school to look for Jonathon, you gonna be alright?"

She nodded and said, "I have to get some things off my chest."

Andrew nodded and drove towards the school, he was grateful that he was here during the day, he drove past his old home and saw that his parents car wasn't there and frowned, 'What happened to my mom and dad? They're usually there at this time of day.'

'The school never changed,' Andrew thought as he got to the school and got out of his car. He was heading to the office when someone stopped him and said, "Andrew Wells, right?"

"Umm yes," Andrew said hesitantly and realized that it was Larry who was staring at him.

Larry stared at Andrew and muttered, "When did you get taste and style? You look fabulous."

"Oh, umm, thanks," Andrew said nervously.

"No problem," Larry said looking him over and suddenly said, "Where have you been Andrew? I mean you disappeared last spring and we kinda thought, well you know?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "No Larry, it's sunny out and I'm quite fine."

"You want an escort?" Larry asked almost too eagerly for Andrew's taste, "I mean it'd be nice to umm catch up with you and apologise for the things I did."

"No thanks," Andrew said as he left for the office, he looked back and almost felt guilty at the hurt look on Larry's face.

'_He likes you_,' Gol'Tok whispered, _'A lot; why not try him out for a bit?_'

Andrew thought back, 'Because he used to bully me, it's hard to put romantic feelings to someone who used to shove my head into a toilet and, on one memorable time, shoved me and Jonathon into a locker.'

'_But_,' Gol'Tok said mentally, '_He picked on you the most, that means he likes you the most.'_

'And,' Andrew said, 'Tormented me the most and right now I can't get past that, maybe in time.'

Gol'Tok simply did the Tok'ra version of whistling when they got into the office so Andrew could report his presence.

Snyder walked out and looked Andrew over and said, "Mr. Wells?" Andrew nodded eagerly and Snyder smiled and said, "I've been hearing good things about you; a CEO of an up and coming company."

"Umm, thank you Mr Snyder," Andrew said respectfully, "But I have to look for someone."

"Of course," Snyder said as he watched Andrew leave.

Andrew walked down familiar paths looking for Jonathon and he sighed, 'Almost lunchtime, I could probably find Jonathon there.'

As he walked out to the courtyard he heard a screeching sound and winced as he knew that voice: it was Harmony. She ran over and looked him over, Andrew didn't like the look Larry looked at him the same way but on Larry it was almost flattering, on Harmony it was just plain creepy and scary and she looked him over like a dog sniffing out a bone.

She looked him over and said, "Well, I heard on the grapevine that you're doing very well for yourself?"

"Yeah," Andrew said nervously, "But just starting out, now if you excuse me, I see someone that I actually like over there," and walked away shuddering.

Harmony frowned and growled, "Damn it, he didn't bite," and walked away.

Andrew yelled, "Jonathon, hey Jonathon!"

Jonathon looked up and stared, almost confused but then he realised that it was Andrew, he smiled and ran over to Andrew and suddenly hugged him.

"Hey, yeah," Andrew giggled, "It's good to see you too, I missed you."

"Yeah," Jonathon muttered, "Missed you too, but you're back now and staying?" Jonathon asked hopefully.

"No," Andrew said, "I'm actually really busy but I want you to come with me, I can get you job, honestly. Please come with me?"

Jonathon looked around and saw people staring at Andrew and him and said, "You need to ask me? What do I have here?"

Andrew smiled and said, "Yeah, I know and I really want you to work with me."

"Cool, I can do that," Jonathon said smiling, "What are you doing?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'll tell you in private but I have to find someone else I want to recruit now."

"Okay," Jonathon said smiling as he sat down and wondered what Andrew had been doing since he had been gone.

'Okay,' Andrew thought, 'Jonathon and now who else?'

'_Daniel Osborne,' _Gol'Tok said mentally, '_He has very good scores and, fact is, he is a genius but he seems laid back but I would want to investigate him further_.'

He walked over to the library and frowned as Buffy was there and he remembered that she and her friends hung out here, probably to do that slaying thing she told him about, she had said that she had a small group.

"Hey Buffy," Andrew said, "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, guys this is Andrew Wells, my employer."

Andrew looked at them, he recognized two of them and Gol'Tok pointed out that they looked angry and hurt.

"Umm," Buffy whispered, "They don't understand why I'm staying with you."

"Ah," Andrew said calmly and smiled at them.

Before they could speak Gol'Tok suddenly spoke, _"Greetings, it is nice to meet you. I'm Gol'Tok, I am of the Tok'ra and, before you ask, I am alien, not demonic. My ship was destroyed over your world last year and I had to blend with Andrew, it was done out of instinct."_

Their eyes widened and Andrew's eyes flashed gold for a moment and Gol'Tok chuckled, _"In fact I was surprised to see that the Tau'ri had gotten so strong in such a relatively short time and you, Mr Giles, I was the one studying the legends, I was looking for the Chappa'ai or otherwise known as the Stargate." _

Giles frantically rubbed his glasses and said, "I have honestly never heard of it before but dear lord, you live in the young man?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "He does and it is so cool, I mean Gol is like the coolest thing that has ever happened to me and yeah, we met Buffy the day we left Gol liked her and we asked her to help us in founding our company."

"Wait," Xander suddenly said, "What company? Why is this so important?"

Gol'Tok looked at Xander and said, _"Because war is coming and Anubis is on the rise but the system lords will not see it come as they believe him to be dead, he has gained technology no Goa'uld has shown, not even Sokar has this technology and I fear that even so called 'safe worlds' will see Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels overshadowing the sun and rain fire. Your people would die not even seeing the enemy." _

The tension in the room mounted considerably and Giles said, "Well, that does sound worrisome to say the least."

Andrew smiled and looked at Faith and said, "It's not like you don't have a protector, she seems really cool."

Faith nodded a bit warily and said, "Yeah, you too."

Gol'Tok suddenly spoke, "_I am also looking for a Daniel Osborne; he has an impressive intellect that I would make use of, I can pay well and." _

"Oz, its Oz, not Daniel Osborne," Oz said simply, "Sounds important; I'd like to help if you can help the Scoobies every now and then."

"_It might be best," _Gol'Tok said, "_If we keep our distance from each other actually, first of all Prime Defence Mechanics is branching out into the military soon and they would ask questions about why a CEO would be interested in a group of high school kids. Besides you can visit, right?"_

"Cool," Oz said and looked Andrew over, "It's kinda cool that you have snake living in your head, does it move?"

"Yes," Andrew muttered, "It does and you weren't there when he wrapped around my spine."

"And besides," Buffy said, "We also want to avoid doing business with the council for now Giles, though if you want you can call us if you need something big but you understand Giles, right?"

Giles nodded and said, "If you want I can call and verify your death, they won't bother you for awhile at least."

"Mom," Buffy said, "Is also moving to LA apparently, Andrew could use a gallery owner's touch to decorate our new condominium."

"_Besides,"_ Gol'Tok said, _"Right now is not a good time for either of you to be near each other, I, the genderless, foot long snake in Andrew's head, can see that. Let's rebuild slowly and calmly without trying to force each other to have good times,"_ then he looked at Faith and said, _"Madam, my host and I bought some property here; a couple of houses and they're furnished, if you wish to use them as your own home you may, here is the key." _

"Yes," Faith said, "Thanks, no more fleabag motels. Umm, thanks snaky and Mr Wells."

"Anytime," Andrew said, "Let's get going Buffy, I have to tell Jonathon that he has an alien for a best friend."

"How's he gonna take it?" Buffy asked, "Will it be good or bad?"

"He'll squeal like a girl and ask if we get ray guns," Andrew smirked, "So basically almost the same way I reacted." 

TBC 

How do you think that meeting went? The meeting between the military and Andrew's company will be in the next chapter, how do you think that will go? Should the SGC be there to represent? 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

In the month and a half following their leaving Sunnydale for the second time Andrew had sequestered himself in the lab to develop safe ways to use the Meteor rocks. He had, finally using the Green rocks, safely managed to isolate the energy particles, with Oz's and Jonathon's help, from the damaging particles; soon they will have learned to leech the power into cells.

Oz was brilliant enough to design a nice and futuristic version of the Zat'nik'tel but they'd have to use the new Meteor rock energy cells when they were developed for it.

And Jonathon, Andrew thought he was great as a personal assistant; helpful and, as he had personally predicted, Jonathon loved Gol'Tok and the symbiote tolerated Jonathon's asking about him being a Klingon, even if Andrew's ideas came from Star Trek and Star Wars, but he was beginning to get annoyed being considered a Klingon.

Buffy came in with news of more shipments from their Smallville headquarters, that they found more meteor rocks in fact the whole town was rife with them. Andrew sent a personal request to be allowed to clean the town of the rocks.

"Thanks Buffy," Andrew said holding the new meteor rocks, "Gol'Tok's been wanting to see the rest of the colours, I heard they found blue and silver rocks, even some gold rocks."

In the lab Andrew was looking over the forms of meteor rocks, Jonathon Kent had come through for him as there were several different varieties of rocks, Gol'Tok had already determined that the white variety was worthless and the few chunks of silver ore, he frowned, they seemed to be synthetic which raised interesting questions but he figured that he could use it for something, most of the stones had uses but he'd be able to leech the energy off and make them into cells.

As Andrew walked out and took his radiation suit off Jonathon ran up to him and said, "Umm, Andrew, those guys from the military are here."

"Thanks Jonathon," Andrew said as he walked into his room and changed out of his lab clothes and into the fancy clothes Gol'Tok placed for him.

Buffy walked in and said, "Andrew, did Jonathon tell you who was waiting for you?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "But I can't get this damned tie on."

Buffy smiled as she helped him get it on and said, "Their names are Major Paul Davis and General George Hammond, they are interested in our Jafanite armour."

Gol'Tok laughed and shook his head, _"No, I doubt it is just the armour, they want to investigate us. Perhaps in order to see if we could be trusted." _

"Yeah? Well, don't let on," Buffy said, "We could use a nice contract from the government and also Oz is again requesting that Gol'Tok refrain from calling him Mr Osborne, it's annoying him or at least as much as he can be annoyed."

Andrew snickered, "Alright, we need to talk about that some people like the nicknames over given names."

Buffy nodded and said, "Alright, let's go meet them."

Major Paul Davis and General George Hammond were waiting patiently when they saw them come out, 'These were the founders of Prime Defence Mechanics?' George thought, 'They're just kids, hell, the boy looked to be fourteen at least.'

Andrew smiled, "Hello, welcome to my office sirs."

Paul smiled and took Andrew's hand and said, "Hello Mr Wells, I'm."

Andrew smiled, "I know who you are, my personal assistant told me."

"Son," George said, "I don't mean to offend but how old are you?"

Gol'Tok felt Andrew's ire rising and said, '_My turn Andrew, we don't need to antagonize people yet.' _

"Ah," Gol'Tok said using Andrew's voice, "I am almost eighteen years old now General Hammond, how old are you?"

Paul suddenly said, "Mr Wells, we are most impressed by your Jafanite armour and we would like to discuss things with you about your technology's military applications."

"Indeed," Gol'Tok said, "Now what are you interested in particularly? Jafanite armour I bet?"

"That," Paul said, "And an exclusive contract with us?"

Andrew nodded, "Perhaps we could do that but we also have several contracts with the law enforcement agencies of this city plus a couple others, right? I cannot simply cut them off because the military wishes to have an exclusive hold on the armour."

George chuckled, 'Maybe the kid can handle himself,' but from what he had seen he wanted Jafanite armour for his people, he had seen too many people getting killed by staff weapons and if the armour could save even one then he'd support it.

"Yes, but," Paul added, "We would like to ask if it is possible to make a more military version of the armour?"

"Ah," Andrew said, "Cameo paint and that kind of thing, maybe a bit denser? It would be only for the military."

Paul nodded and smiled, 'This kid seems smart,' and said, "Yes, that would be preferable."

"We can do that," Andrew said honestly, "But the lighter versions are still for the law enforcement agencies that we hold deals with that are not negotiable, is that agreed?"

George nodded and said, "Would it be possible to look around your facilities son?"

Gol'Tok whispered, '_No Andrew, when we trust them yes but not yet_.'

Andrew took control and said, "Maybe the non vital areas sir but not where we are developing new armour," he decided to be a bit rotten and surprise them, "And weapon technology."

Both officers looked up at that, even Buffy looked at Andrew. Gol'Tok laughed inwardly, his host had a delightful imagination, very delightful; those words would intrigue them enough to invest more money into the company.

Paul got up and said, "Weapon technology? I thought you made armour?"

Andrew smiled widely and said, "We're a defence company Mr Davis, weapons are a part of defence but it won't be ready for sometime, but my assistant can show you two around the area."

"Wait," George said, "Weapon? What kind of weapon?"

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "It is a stun weapon we're developing for the law enforcement contracts: a non lethal, energy based weapon and by energy I mean electrical."

George nodded and said okay and walked off, he looked at Paul and said, "Major, we may have to do more business with this company."

"I agree," Paul muttered, "Maybe even send a few of the alien technologies their way once we know they are trust worthy."

Andrew waved to them and said, "That went well, didn't it Buffy?"

She laughed and said "Totally but how much of that is Gol'Tok and you Andrew?"

"Umm, all me," Andrew said, "Though Gol'Tok is helping me with talking to people now. Also we have to deal with another land deal in Smallville; apparently we're being caught in the middle of some sort of battle over caves that have both of the Luthors fighting like, well, cats and dogs."

"Caves? In that town Andrew?" Buffy said, "It just gets weirder and weirder, I mean what is going on in Smallville?"

"_Pod people?" _Gol'Tok asked, _"Or maybe they have their own Hellmouth? Maybe the city fathers of Smallville want to compete with Sunnydale for the weird factor?"_

"Don't say that," Buffy frowned, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was, true I mean if our luck is true." 

Two weeks later at Cheyenne Mountain Jack looked at the military grade Jafanite armour, he wasn't sure about the name, hell; even Teal'c had raised an eyebrow at the name. Jack said, "So, is this good Carter?"

"Yes sir, the armour is good enough to protect from concentrated P90 fire, regular versions at least. This is supposedly denser and stronger so it probably can withstand more hits, maybe even a couple of staff blasts."

"Hmm," Jack said as he put the armour on the floor and grabbed Teal'c's staff for a moment and fired at the armour, only to see it singed but not damaged. He stared at it more closely and said, "Jeez, it's not even warm."

Sam smiled and said, "Sir, I'll tell you all about it on our trip to see the Tok'ra."

"Ooh yeah, Tok'ra," Jack said, "Sounds like fun and don't get me wrong I love your father but I'm seriously starting to dislike the Tok'ra. I mean really; they call us if they need help but hello, they need help all the time."

"Sir," Sam said smiling, "Dad's the one we're meeting; apparently this is more of a personal favour from Selmak."

"Nice," Jack said, "And we can avoid Aldwin," as they walked towards the gate room and saw Daniel waiting for them.

Teal'c shrugged, feeling the weight of his armour and said, "This armour feels good, I approve."

"But still," Jack said, "Is anyone even a bit suspicious about the name Jafanite? I mean it's a bit of a coincidence to me."

"Well Jack, the name Jaffa is also a city and of a cake and is also named after an orange," Daniel said, "So Prime Defence Mechanics could've gotten the name from anywhere."

"Well," Jack said, "It still sounds iffy," as they walked through the Stargate.

On the other side they were met by Jacob who was alone, Sam said, "Umm dad, you are the only one here?"

"Because Sammy," Jacob said, "This is a personal matter for Selmak; she's been upset ever since a while ago a very private message was sent to her."

Sam frowned, "For her personally? From where?"

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak said, _**"Some time ago there was another symbiote who I personally think that even Jack O'Neill would've liked; a rebel by Tok'ra standards: outspoken and critical of how we conducted war." **_

"Cool," Jack said, "An opinionated snake, just what the world needs."

"_**Anyways," **_Selmak continued,_** "My mate's name was Gol'Tok, a brilliant if not somewhat critical and angry man and his host, Harnin, was similar. About fifty years ago the high council, to get rid of him, sent him on a mission outside Goa'uld held space." **_

"Oh? What was so bad," Sam asked, "That they sent him away?"

Selmak laughed, _**"He argued long and passionately about the less advanced societies as he felt badly for them, he suggested at one point to put resources to help relocate them to worlds that the Goa'uld abandoned or left and," **_Sam swore her father blushed when he said, _**"We argued a lot about things, everything it seemed but yes, we did love each other even if our arguments got heated."**_

"Oh, umm, wow," Sam said, "But anyways, what happened?"

Jacob sighed and said, "A while ago the message came to Selmak personally, a Tok'ra near the old home world was there and received it and sent it to me because it had Selmak's name on it."

He pulled out a ball and activated it a hologram of an older man appeared, _"By Netu, is this bloody thing on? Selmak beloved, we're in a lot of trouble and he's not dead, he's… Ah Netu!" _the message stopped.

"That kid was Gol'Tok's host, Harnin," Jacob said, "The message ended within a light year of Earth. Now it's a fair bet to say that he doesn't know the Tok'ra made contact with Earth and he might not even know where he is."

That got Jack's attention and said, "There's a Goa'uld on Earth?" He noticed Jacob's frown and said, "Sorry, Tok'ra; same thing, different ideals but there's one on earth?"

"Yeah, most likely. Gol, from what Selmak tells me, is a survivor: smart enough to hide," Jacob said, "But not smart enough to keep his nose out of trouble and he looked concerned, I would really like to know what he was talking about."

"Well let's go kiddos," Jack said, "If ol Gol is out there on Earth somewhere then I want him off Earth and back with his, umm, friends."

"Jack," Jacob said, "Gol'Tok isn't like most Tok'ra or even Goa'uld, he's different; he has a temper but, knowing him, he's doing the right thing." Jacob finally saw the Jafanite armour and asked, "Where did this come from? Looks nice and tough."

"It's from a new corporation called Prime Defence Mechanics," Sam said, "The Air force is doing a lot of business with them."

"Come on," Jack said, "Let's get to finding this Gol whatever and see about getting him off our planet." 

TBC 

If and when the SGC finds out where Gol'Tok is, how should they react? What do you think Clark's reaction will be when he finds out that most of the meteor rocks have been taken away? 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 6 

General Hammond stared at his premier team and said, "A Tok'ra on our planet? And he hasn't made contact with us or attempted to find the Tok'ra?"

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, Selmak is sure that he is still alive, she said that he is way too stubborn or too clever to just die."

"I for one," Jack said, "Want this Gol'Tok off my planet, no offence; I don't trust Tok'ra, never will though I love Jacob and even Selmak is cool."

"It's not that easy," Jacob said, "Things could've happened and he might have been forced to blend with a new host."

At that Jack suddenly exploded, "What the hell do you mean, find a new host? I thought you snakes didn't even wish to take unwilling hosts?"

"Well Jack," Daniel said rubbing his head, "And I don't want to play this card but it seems that is his basic instinct, right?"

Jacob nodded and said, "Yeah, that's the ticket kiddo; Gol would be loath to even do that but if his host was about to die then Harnin would have forced him to take a new host."

"Great, so he could be anyone on the face of the planet?" Jack grumbled, "And the person has rights if he doesn't want to leave."

"Gol'Tok wouldn't make them either Jack," Jacob said, "He hates most other Tok'ra and if his host wanted to stay here then Gol'Tok wouldn't force him."

Jack snorted a bit and said, "Great, then we convince ol Gol to leave the host."

"Meanwhile Sam," George said, "Apparently Prime Defence Mechanics has come up with an energy source that has gotten several people in the Pentagon interested, it is still in the testing phase but the energy source has potential. I want you personally to check it out."

"Cool," Sam smiled and said, "The Jafanite armour is good and if this energy source has potential then I have to see it."

"SG1 was going to go with you actually," George said, "But we need to find this Gol'Tok, don't we?"

"Sir," Sam said, "I'm sure that Daniel and I can handle ourselves at the meeting with the CEO.

"Good," George said, "You leave today."

Daniel sighed inwardly, the CEO of this company was only seventeen years old and apparently building weapons and defence technology, he didn't approve of anyone using his mind to create new ways to kill. 

Meanwhile in LA Andrew was walking around nervously, "Damn it Buffy, why are do they have see things, how things are made I mean?"

"Calm down," Buffy said, "Now Andrew, I know you're nervous but we have contracts with them and they want to see how our power cells are made."

Andrew made a face and muttered, "Nosy bastards, I mean it's not like we're making bombs."

"Enough Andrew," Buffy said, "You're gonna wow them and they're gonna spend a ton of money here."

"Alright," Andrew sighed as he walked over, dressed up and put on some cologne and said, "Let's get ready, let's use Oz's new Zat gun model to show them our new weapon."

Oz walked in and said, "Umm yeah, about the weapon; it's ready but I may have vaporised my lab."

Andrew looked down and said, "Now that's not good, this is supposed a non lethal stun weapon, it's a lawsuit waiting to happen."

"Well," Oz shrugged, "It is what it is, let's market it as a tank weapon with stern warnings to aim away from your side of the field."

"What energy cell did you use?" Andrew asked getting a bit frustrated.

"The green cell," Oz said, "That's what the lab guys gave me."

Gol'Tok suddenly spoke out, _"Well at least we found out before we marketed them, right? Maybe the weapon is drawing more power than it should from the power cell?" _

Oz nodded and said, "Maybe we could check it out together later Gol?"

"_Indeed Oz," _Gol'Tok laughed, _"Also note that I didn't call you Mr Osborne or Daniel." _

"Thanks," Oz said with a shrug and walked away.

Buffy walked over holding a paper and said, "They are sending a Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson here, but the funny thing is why an archaeologist with the Air Force is?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Well let's get ready; maybe we can fix the instabilities of the weapon."

She smiled and said, "No Andrew, you need to relax so let Oz do it, the military guys aren't coming until tomorrow so you relax, Gol too."

Gol'Tok chuckled and said, "_She's right, I haven't seen you relax since I started to live in you and hell that's my fault as I can be driven at times. You need to relax so let Buffy and Oz handle the stun weapon, I left notes and they're in English this time_."

Andrew smiled as he left the building and muttered internally, 'What can we do for fun?'

'_If you were Harnin_,' Gol'Tok muttered, '_We would go out drinking, I don't think alcohol affects me but it'd be fun to try, right?'_

'No,' Andrew said internally, 'I got drunk once at my cousin's wedding and puked all night, mom was really angry with me.'

Gol'Tok chuckled inwardly, '_Andrew, I know everything about you, remember?_'

Andrew giggled in spite of himself. When they got home Andrew sat down and flipped through channels and sighed; he was bored and he couldn't sleep this early in the day, maybe he could explore the city or something like that?

As he got dressed he grabbed his cell phone and left to enjoy himself, he wanted to see the new exhibit; the fancy Egyptian one.

'_Oh gods_,' Gol'Tok muttered, '_We can't go to a bar maybe? For fun?_'

'No,' Andrew said internally, 'I'm underage.'

'_Please_,' Gol'Tok chuckled, '_You have money and we could get a fake ID, right? Can't you live a little? Do you have to stay in your safe little world forever?_'

Andrew sighed, 'Next weekend, alright? Besides ever since I found out that Ra was an alien snake I'm getting interested in Egyptian culture and I wanna go see the one in the museum.'

'_Fine, have no fun_,' Gol'Tok said, '_By this time tomorrow you could've lost your virginity, broken some hearts and gotten on to one of those trashy tabloids_.'

'No,' Andrew giggled, 'And besides it's still too early.'

Andrew got dressed in street clothes and called a taxi and went to the museum, Gol whispered, '_Museum? You certainly know how to enjoy yourself Andrew, I mean a museum?_'

'Well,' Andrew said mentally, 'Look at the statues of the gods, they're nice work.'

'_Please_,' Gol'Tok grumbled, '_This beauty was made by slaves afraid of beings pretending to be their gods_.'

Andrew smiled a bit and looked at some of the words on the walls; 'It's interesting but it's hard to believe that aliens pretended to be gods, that some of our culture came from that.'

Gol whispered, '_Yes, they laid the foundations but Andrew, your race grew on its own, made its own mistakes and grew. The Goa'uld only laid the foundation_.'

'Cool,' Andrew smiled internally as he looked at another block trying to find out more when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, umm, sorry," Andrew said respectfully, "I was too busy staring at the exhibit."

The man smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, I understand, it is relatively impressive actually," and stared, "You like ancient cultures?"

"Yeah, umm, Egyptian culture," Andrew said, "At least," as he turned back to examine the tablets.

"Nice," the man said as he stared back at the same tablet then he froze, "Are you reading it?"

"Umm, no," Andrew said suddenly surprised that the guy had been watching him.

"You were, weren't you?" the man said, "That's incredible, can you read other languages?"

"No," Andrew said, "Sorry, I'll get out of your way," and walked off.

The man said, "I'd like to discuss this with you, I mean."

'_Do it,_' Gol'Tok whispered, '_He is obviously wanting to know how you can read those languages and you need more friends_.'

'Sure,' Andrew said mentally, 'And new friends are always a good thing,' he looked at the man and said, "Hi, I'm Andrew."

The man grinned, "Daniel," and said, "When did you learn how to read Egyptian hieroglyphs? I mean it's hard."

'Umm,' Andrew thought, 'When I got a certain snake in my head.' He looked at Daniel and said, "Several months ago, why?"

Daniel smiled and said, "It's nice to see a young man using their gifts to learn."

"Young man? Andrew frowned, "How old do you think I am? I mean I'm seventeen."

Gol'Tok chuckled inwardly and said, '_You get irritated whenever someone says you're younger than you are_.'

"Sorry," Daniel said, "Seventeen? I wasn't talking about your age though you do look young Andrew; I meant to say that not many people your age are concerned about the past or old languages."

"Oh, sorry," Andrew said and smiled and they talked for a couple of more minutes calmly until Daniel looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, sorry," Daniel muttered, "I forgot that I have to get an early start tomorrow as I have a meeting at that time, it was nice meeting you."

Andrew nodded and went home and listened to Gol'Tok chuckle, '_You have a crush_.'

'Aren't you like centuries old?' Andrew thought back, 'I think you're watching too much TV to tease me on a slight crush.'

'_Hey, TV is fun_,' Gol'Tok laughed, '_I love those reality shows but how can it be reality if, like on those wilderness shows, we haven't seen someone die or get mauled by a large animal?_'

'Bad for ratings I guess?' Andrew replied.

'_Please, it would only help ratings_,' Gol'Tok said, '_But anyways we really have to rest_.'

The next day Andrew brushed and combed his hair, put on his cologne and sighed, "Time to meet the military guys, do you think they want the energy cells or maybe the new Zat'nik'tel type weapon?"

"Oh, who knows," Gol'Tok replied, "Most likely the energy cells, besides the weapon isn't ready, Oz did mention that it wasn't quite ready." 

Daniel ran after Sam and said, "Don't you think it's a bit wrong for a teenager to be developing weapon technologies? I mean shouldn't he use his mind for other things?"

Sam sighed, "Daniel, he's not just making weapons, the energy source could be used for anything if it's clean, I mean we could use it for power generation."

A young man rushed up to them and said, "Hi, I'm Jonathon and I'm gonna show you to Mr Wells's office."

Daniel snorted and said, "The Pentagon wants it for that Sam, I know how they work," and they walked into the office building.

As they walked down Daniel noticed a massive hole in the wall, he looked at Jonathon and said, "What happened in there?"

"A bit of an accident; one of our experiments wasn't quite ready to be used but it's alright, no one was hurt, we think. Oh sorry," Jonathon babbled, "Mr Wells will be out to see you soon."

When Andrew walked out Daniel's eyes widened, 'The kid from the museum is Andrew Wells?' he frowned slightly, 'He's wasting his gifts here.'

Andrew looked surprised, 'Wow, so Daniel Jackson was the guy from the museum?'

Gol'Tok whispered, '_Look later, that woman, I can't be sure but she's been blended before_.'

"Now," Andrew said, "You were interested in our new power source?"

"Yes," Sam said quietly, "The Pentagon has requested that we be allowed to look at the power cells you've developed, if that is alright?"

Andrew smiled brightly and said, "It's alright," and pulled out a case and said, "These are the samples."

As he opened up, the glowing green cells caught her eye and she asked, "Is it safe to touch?"

Andrew nodded

'_My turn_,' Gol'Tok said as he took control of Andrew's body.

"Ms Carter, each cell is capable of powering an electric car for about five months_," _Gol'Tok said proudly in Andrew's voice.

"Really?" Sam said, "This is incredible, we could be interested in this technology as it could be a huge help," 'Or at least,' she thought, 'Until we get our Naquadah reactors perfected.'

Daniel said, "Umm, Mr Wells, you know what we'd do with your technology, right? It could be used to hurt or kill people."

Andrew panicked for a moment when Gol'Tok smiled, "Doctor Jackson, do you know that just about any technology could be the basis for something destructive, when our distant ancestors made fire do you think they'd have predicted that it would be used to burn a town to the ground? Or perhaps the inventors of the bow and arrow, who knows what they intended for it to be as a hunting tool or a weapon of war."

Before Daniel could get into it with Andrew Sam smiled and said, "So I can take these cells, right?"

"Sorry, you can't but you can examine them here," Andrew said, "Corporate espionage and such, or you can use a lab in town, is that alright?"

Sam stared at Andrew and sighed, "You have a deal, I'm just going to inform my superiors," she walked off to use her cell phone.

Daniel stared at Andrew and said, "Mr Wells, why are you developing defence technologies? I mean I guess I understand why you want the money but."

"Hey!" Andrew suddenly said angrily, "I'm not doing this just for money," and muttered, "Get out Dr Jackson; I'm not going to let you judge me."

"I'm not judging you," Daniel said bitterly, "I just think that you're wasting some obvious talents here."

Andrew walked out grumbling, he had to leave before he said or did something regrettable.

When Sam walked in she looked around and said, "Daniel, where's Mr Wells?"

"He walked off," Daniel said, "Why?"

"Because I sensed a symbiote here and I called my dad, the Colonel and Teal'c, they will be here tomorrow to help us investigate." 

TBC 

How should Jack react to Gol'Tok? How should Gol'Tok react to SG-1? How will Selmak react to Gol'Tok? 

The meeting between the two groups will take place tomorrow. 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters 

**Warning**: Foul language and a M/M kiss. 

Chapter 7 

Andrew was pissed off beyond belief; that Daniel guy just irritated him; telling him what to do his ass, he sighed and Gol'Tok wasn't any better as he kept talking about that woman, Sam Carter.

Gol'Tok said mentally, _'Calm down Andrew, he just asked a question and in some was he's right; the military could use the technology.'_

'Alright,' Andrew sighed, 'I guess I can see it from his point but still, what an ass.'

'_Now that we've dealt about the man you've show an interest in,' _Gol'Tok laughed,_ 'And you are still interested in him but anyways about that woman, did you see her? She was blended before, she had either a Goa'uld or Tok'ra in her and seeing how she wasn't wearing a gaudy dress and generally acting like a bitch then it was a Tok'ra.' _

'Is it dead,' Andrew asked, 'Or what?'

'_Yes, whatever it is has been dead for quite some time, I think,''_ Gol'Tok said, _'And I cannot be sure if she hasn't sensed me, if she has then we could be in trouble because if your world has had contact with the system lords then you can bet it wasn't pleasant or civil.' _

Andrew looked pale; he thought they had time to introduce the technology slowly like Gol said they would, but if the Goa'uld know about Earth?

'Okay,' Andrew thought, 'Get Buffy and the others here, we're gonna have to make a big choice here: make contact or start making plans to deal with this on our own.'

A hour later Gol'Tok looked through Andrew's eyes and said, _"Alright, my luck has never been good as the last fifty years have been proof of that and odds are that the air force might know of me and if that isn't the main problem the woman, Samantha Carter, has had either a Goa'uld or Tok'ra, it's dead whatever it was but former hosts have been able to detect symbiotes." _

Buffy winced and said, "So what do we do, refuse to deal with them anymore? I mean we could, we have enough contracts with Law Enforcement agencies."

"No," Andrew said, "First of all they might get more suspicious of us and also I'm not giving that Ass, Daniel the satisfaction of quitting something that I believe in."

Gol'Tok chuckled and took over, _"First of all if they know the Tok'ra then it might be bad for me personally as the other Tok'ra would want me back and they aren't big on Tok'ra who don't think like the rest of them, I could count on one hand the number of Tok'ra I liked; Selmak being the top of that list. God help us if it was the Goa'uld who met them then they might try to cut me out of Andrew but I'll die before I see another host die, particularly one I like." _

Oz looked up, "Ask for asylum; you're technically a sentient species regardless how you live, talk to a civil lawyer so that if you disappear then we reveal everything we know to the public."

Andrew grinned and said, "Okay, find a lawyer we can trust."

Buffy smiled, "We might know someone that my mom can call, he's really nice and he can help."

"Cool," Andrew grinned, "Let's see how this plays out but we can do this now, I can't be sure what might happen if they know about me." 

At the hotel Daniel sighed, "So you think Mr Wells is this Goa'uld's host?"

She nodded, "Probably, it could explain where he got the technology to build half of what he is designing."

"But," Daniel suddenly asked, "Why is he sharing the technology? Everyone says he's sharing and he's giving it to law enforcement agencies, what kind Goa'uld does that?"

"A smart Goa'uld," Jacob said as he came in followed by Jack and Teal'c, "He might be recruiting new Jaffa and the armour and energy systems are part of his MO."

"Alright," Jack said, "Let's check this bastard out, if he is a Goa'uld you know."

Selmak suddenly spoke, _**"We must also consider the fact that if he is a Goa'uld then where did he come from and if he's working for the system lords?"**_

Sam frowned and said, "Dad, did you guys find anything about Gol'Tok? Maybe this Goa'uld is the one who was hunting him?"

"_**If this Goa'uld bastard hurt Gol'Tok," **_Selmak said, _**"He will wish for death when I'm through with him." **_

The rest looked at Jacob who smiled a bit and said, "Sorry, she's protective of him, they were close for almost one hundred and fifty years, she nearly went with him but she couldn't abandon the Tok'ra cause."

Daniel nodded, "I understand and hopefully we can extract the Goa'uld without killing the host, it seems wrong that such a young man would have to die."

Jacob nodded and muttered, "It might not be good for him, depending on what the Goa'uld did to him Daniel."

"We can help him," Daniel said simply. 

Meanwhile at his home Andrew finished showering and muttered, "I need to go out."

'_Gods, another museum Andrew? You need fun not this crap again. Those gods, let me tell about them, not the true ones, the Goa'uld: Ra was overly fond of having young scantily clad boys serve him and Aphophis? Let's just say he liked eyeliner at times,' _Gol'Tok chuckled.

Andrew giggled followed by Gol'Tok who gave a sigh as Andrew put on a suit. Andrew said, "Umm, it's for a function, remember? We donated some money to them or they said we did and we're invited to some big thing."

'_Oh yes of course,' _Gol'Tok muttered, _'People getting fat off wine and cheese while others go hungry, next time give the money to the needy and possibly have a glass or two of wine, it'll be alright I think and then tomorrow we'll find the accountant who donated the money to this museum.' _

At the museum Andrew walked around and yawned, 'This is really boring ;just people talking crap about each other,' he thought as he walked over and looked at a old statue of Sobek, he heard Gol'Tok whisper, _'Trusted the wrong Goa'uld's.' _

Andrew winced imagining what happened and moved over to investigate something else when he heard a cough, he looked behind and frowned, it was Daniel Jackson.

"Hello Mr Wells," Daniel said looking at him reproachfully, "How are you doing tonight?"

"Leave me alone," Andrew said, "I think I've been judged enough by you today."

Daniel breathed in thinking, 'It's the symbiote saying it, the symbiote,' and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to so critical at your office."

"I guess it's alright," Andrew said suspiciously, "Why are you being so nice now?"

"Just saying sorry Mr Wells," Daniel said and he walked off.

Andrew shook his head, 'That guy is weird,' and went to go home, he spent several more minutes there and saw Daniel talking to Dr Carter and a couple of older men.

He walked out of the party and frowned, he was sure he was being followed by one of them.

Gol'Tok whispered, '_Andrew we are being followed but calm down, we're near one of Buffy's patrol routes, she's supposed to be here tonight unless she switched it again.' _

Andrew nodded as he walked normally, he heard Gol'Tok's voice, 'Keep calm, call Buffy and Jonathon and tell them to meet us; go to a public place with a lot of people, not a movie or a dark café.'

"Yeah," Andrew said as he called Buffy and Jonathon and let them know he was taking them out to dinner.

He walked into restaurant and ordered some water and sat calmly, when he saw them enter there were five of them: a tall dark guy that he felt Gol'Tok make a disparaging remark, Sam Carter, the older man she was talking too and another older man and Daniel.

Sam walked over and smiled, "Mr Wells, how are you?"

"Oh, umm, fine," Andrew said as the man looked at him and he frowned as the man's eyes flashed for a moment.

Gol'Tok stared at the other man and muttered, '_Andrew, that man is either a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra.' _

Jacob walked over and smiled, "Hey, my daughter's told me a lot about you and your technology."

Andrew gulped, another host? He couldn't handle this, what if that man was a Goa'uld?

"Please join us," Sam said as she pulled him over to their table.

They sat down and Gol'Tok looked through Andrew's eyes at the other man; he wasn't acting like a Goa'uld that was for sure, a Goa'uld would've made grandiose threats and dressed real fancy; like fancy robes and enough jewels to feed one of this world's poverty stricken nations.

Selmak looked around and saw it was only them and Jacob said, "We know what you are and that you are hiding in a child."

Jack nodded and said, "We'll be wanting you to leave soon, sans host."

Gol'Tok suddenly turned on Jack and yelled, _"Go suck the dog cock of Anubis in Netu you asshole! I'm staying right here and I spoke in your language so you can understand me." _

Teal'c stared in shock; no Goa'uld would speak like that, to a human at least.

Daniel muttered, "Hello, this is new."

Selmak stared in shock, no Goa'uld would speak like that, ever and only one Tok'ra would speak like that, she took control and whispered almost hesitantly, "_**Gol'Tok?"**_

"_Who the hell are you?" _Gol'Tok asked almost angry, _"My host and I have had a really bad day."_

"_**Gol, its me Selmak," **_she said, _**"Where the hell have you been?"**_

"_Where have I been?" _Gol'Tok asked,_ "I've been frolicking merrily trying avoid the system lords and for that matter, the Tok'ra." _

"_**Damn it Gol," **_Selmak yelled, _**"You could've stayed but no you stubborn old worm, you had to prove you're right. You left the Tok'ra and you left me." **_

"_Tell someone who even cares," _Gol'Tok growled, "_I seem to remember that I asked you to come with me but nooooo! You told me I was being stubborn and pig headed, well you and your last host would know all about being pigheaded." _

Selmak growled, _**"Someone tell me why I was worried about you? Whatever is hunting you down I personally hope it hunts you down and kills you." **_

As the two began to argue in Goa'uld Daniel and Teal'c looked embarrassed and Andrew and Jacob's faces were both red and they were panting when they suddenly embraced and kissed passionately.

"Dad!" Sam yelled, "No, he's a child, damn it!" As she grabbed a pitcher of cold water and poured it over them.

Andrew parted from Jacob and made a face, "I kissed an old man? God Gol, why?"

"_Sorry Andrew," _Gol'Tok said, _"When Selmak and I get to arguing we get passionate and Selmak you used to have taste, what the hell happened to pick this one? You go blind?" _

Jacob coughed slightly and said, "She's a bit embarrassed right now but yeah, she's sorry."

"Hello," Jack said, "Can I talk to your snake kid?"

Andrew's eyes flashed gold and Gol'Tok said, _"What the hell do you want? Because frankly I like my life here and I'm helping these people and my host, I adore this world." _

"Now that's too bad," Jack growled, "Because I don't want you on my world or in a kid who doesn't know what kind of deal he's made."

"_Know what monkey boy?" _Gol'Tok said, "_I like Andrew, I like this planet and I'll help defend the world any way I can and my knowledge is the best way I can help." _

"By making weapons?" Daniel said.

Andrew groaned, "And armour, not just weapons though they will come in eventually, I'm not gonna lie about that and I might mention that I got into contact with a lawyer and I explained everything that Gol knew and he'll go to the media."

Gol'Tok smirked proudly, Buffy's plan worked nicely he could tell by their faces but at the most it bought them a couple of days but that was about it.

"Look," Andrew said, "I'm not just making weapons, I'm making healing devices and armour first."

Gol'Tok suddenly took control, "_Selmak, from your attitude the Tok'ra haven't changed one bit, neither have the system lords and they aren't ready yet but I will see that the Tau'ri are ready to fight, I'm not giving them hyperdrives I'm giving them armour and healing technology and maybe, just maybe, weapons." _

"Wait," Jacob said, "Tell me who's back? Your previous host looked terrified, who is back?"

Andrew's eyes flashed before they turned blue again and Andrew said, "He's not ready to tell you, it's hard for him because the guy tortured his host, I know it and it gives Gol bad dreams. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Buffy and Jonathon came in, Buffy gave SG1 a look of suspicion and said, "You alright Andrew?"

He nodded and said, "Tomorrow, please?"

Jacob nodded and said, "Sure kid, plus it'll give me some time to talk to Selmak about what we just did." 

_TBC_

_How should the second meeting go?_

_Jacob will not be paired off with Andrew._

_Please rate and review._


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 8 

The next day Andrew sat at his desk, Selmak and those other guys were going to be here soon he bet and frankly he wanted to avoid arguing with Selmak again.

"_Hmmph,"_ Gol'Tok snorted, _"What made her blend with the old guy anyways?"_

Andrew sighed when Jonathon called, "Andrew phone, it's a Jonathon Kent?"

"Oh," Andrew smiled and picked up the phone, he grinned as he said, "Hello Mr Kent, how can I help you?"

"Hey Mr Wells," he heard Mr Kent say softly, "I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't know anyone else to trust. Mr Wells I suppose you keep tab in Smallville? What with your Meteor rock cleanup crews."

"Yes I do," Andrew said, "And may I extend my congratulations to your son who found those caves, you must be so proud?"

"Those caves are what I'm calling about," Jonathon said, "The Luthors have been fighting for custody for them and my son considers those caves important, you have enough influence here to fight their custody, I would like your help to protect those caves, please?"

Andrew smiled; he liked the older man and said, "Sure Mr Kent, I'll come by later this week to see what I can do."

"Thank you," Jonathon said, "And please bring your friend, Martha is sorry that she didn't get to stuff you with food."

"Of course," Andrew said, "I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll let you know when I get there."

Andrew hung up and sighed as Jonathon let in Jacob and the others, Andrew and Jacob looked at each other embarrassed.

Sam smiled, "Don't worry, my father and Selmak have come to an understanding."

"Please," Jacob groaned, "If it wouldn't have killed her to do so she'd have jumped into someone Andrew would've preferred."

"Don't worry," Andrew giggled, "Her first kiss was from Gol'Tok's last host and it was better than that."

Sam smiled, "Let's not talk about that Mr Wells."

Jack sat down and said, "So why should I trust you and your snake? I barely trust the Tok'ra."

"Because," Andrew said, "First of all I'm a human from Earth, why should I trust you? What have you done for me?"

Daniel coughed and said, "Jack, he's right, he shouldn't trust us and he isn't like any Tok'ra we've met to date as he's rather rude, most Tok'ra would not have told you to do that."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "I have never known one of the Goa'uld to speak in such manner to a human."

"_Great,"_ Gol'Tok muttered, _"You were one of Aphophis's Jaffa, right?" _Teal'c nodded, _"Perfect, does he still wear makeup or did he man up somewhat?" _

Jack stared and almost smiled and muttered, "Funny."

Andrew smiled at them and said, "So what happens now? From what Gol'Tok told me I don't think I'd like the Tok'ra and I do prefer to help by helping over here."

"About that," Sam said, "How did you make these energy cells?"

"_Ah," _Gol'Tok said, _"As you all know naquadah is the basis for almost all Goa'uld technology; including weapons, healing devices and indeed the technology sometimes requires one to be a host or to have been a host and there is no naquadah left on Earth. I had to find another source that could power it and before you ask, I cannot tell you where or what it is at this time as there unique problems with the source right now and it is scarce." _

Sam looked puzzled but decided not to say anything else when Oz came in and said, "We actually made it work without taking down a wall; the Green cells were too damned powerful so we had to use some of the red stuff for it."

"Really?" Andrew said as Oz passed him the pistol, he looked at it and said, "It's safe? We won't blow apart the room?"

"Nope," Oz said with shrug, "Shouldn't do it this time." He looked at the SG1 group and said, "Hey, I'm Oz, nice to meet you. I'm helping out with the technology," and walked off.

"That's one of your scientists?" Jack said, "He looks like a pothead, scientists should look, umm, scientist like."

"He is really smart," Andrew said, "I mean we took a look at his grades and he really is a good worker and seems to enjoy it."

Jack stared at the pistol and said, "What's that?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "It's our take on a Zat'nik'tel, we were going to market it as a non lethal weapon for law enforcement. We were using one the new energy cells and it, umm, destroyed the lab they were using at the time."

"Can I try it?" Jack said almost eagerly, "Please?"

"_You want to try it out?" _Gol'Tok said with a smirk, _"Why should I let you try it?" _

Teal'c looked at it and said, "May I try it? I am most proficient in the use of the Zat'nik'tel weapon."

Andrew nodded and passed him the pistol like weapon, Teal'c looked at it and Andrew called for a target sign and Teal'c fired a bolt of reddish electricity at it.

"Most effective, it charges faster," Teal'c nodded, "How many charges does it have?"

"The red cells aren't as powerful as the green ones," Andrew frowned, "But it should have at least five hundred shots."

Jack grabbed it and fired it too; he looked at Andrew and said, "Will two shots kill?"

"_No, the weapon will knock someone unconscious for a few hours. I meant for the weapon to be non lethal," _Gol'Tok said, "So _there is no way to kill with the weapon as it is weaker than the Zat gun." _

Jack frowned and said, "This doesn't kill? So no phasers yet huh?"

"No," Andrew said smiling, "Gol'Tok says to use baby steps but yet," Andrew frowned a bit nervously, "If the Goa'uld do know of Earth then we may have to step up plans."

"Cool," Jack said as he looked at the pistol in his hands and muttered, "So no way to kill with this huh?"

"Not unless you use a green cell," Andrew said, "I mean it vaporized an entire lab."

Jack looked at it and pulled out the dimly glowing red cell and said, "When does this come out for sale?"

"About nine months," Andrew said, "We work with the laws because, well, it's the law, can't just force weapons through, right?"

Selmak suddenly said, "_**Gol, what about the Tok'ra? Will you come back to the Tok'ra? I cannot believe I'm saying this but we could use your help with us again."**_

"_No Selmak," _Gol'Tok said sadly, _"First of all I could barely stand half of them. You of course beloved but Anise? Don't get me started on that one, maybe Lantash was alright and I liked Martouf but no, I don't want to leave Andrew or his friends. This world suits me and Andrew would not do well as a Tok'ra agent." _

Jacob nodded and said, "I understand," and looked at Andrew and muttered embarrassed, "Selmak says to say that she likes your host a lot."

Andrew looked embarrassed too as he looked at the older man and muttered, "It's alright Mr Carter and sorry about my reaction to the kiss, I guess it was kinda alright."

The phone suddenly rang and Jonathon yelled, "Andrew, its Lionel Luthor."

"Oh god," Andrew whimpered, "My soul's gonna need a shower again," and picked up the phone.

Gol'Tok answered, "_Mr Luthor, how can I help you?" _He looked at them and said, _"Sorry, I do believe this will last for a bit." _

They watched Gol'Tok talk expertly around Lionel Luthor and when he finished Andrew breathed deeply and said, "Sorry, I have business in Smallville and the Luthors make things difficult for me at times as they both hate each other but my company is the neutral power so they both think they can turn me to their sides now with these stupid caves, we have to go and help someone as a personal favour."

"Caves?" Daniel asked, "What caves? Do you mean the Kawtche caves in Smallville?"

"Yeah," Andrew growled, "Those damned caves, we were pulled into the family squabble a month ago when a local kid fell into them, something about them has both Luthors looking into them and now I have to go back and check.

Gol'Tok sighed, _"Both Luthors have been after us to side with one of them over theses caves, I think they work at being Asses to each other and today someone asked us to take custody of the caves and somehow Lionel Luthor, and I assume Lex Luthor, will be attempting to convince us to join them." _

Andrew sighed, "And I promised we'd be there," he looked at Jonathon and said, "Please call Buffy in, the invitation was for both of us."

"Do you trust the Luthors?" Jack said.

"_Hell no!" _Gol'Tok said, "_I'd sooner let Sokar kiss me and make me his queen and even then it would be a close call if I'd trust either of them." _

"Look kid," Jack said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but your snake may be one of the nicest I've met and considering I hate the Goa'uld and don't trust most of the Tok'ra that's saying something. Now we could use your help with technology problems so you shouldn't go into situations where you could die."

Andrew smiled and said, "Don't worry Mr O'Neill, I'm capable of taking care of myself and I do have Buffy and Gol'Tok with me so I'll be fine."

Buffy ran in and said, "Hey boss what's up?"

"Oh," Andrew smiled, "We're going back to Smallville, we have to help Mr. Kent with those caves that the Luthors have been after."

"Cool," Buffy said, "I'll pack the ribbon thingy."

Andrew sighed and said, "I need to wash my soul out again."

Selmak whispered into Jacob's ear, '_**Jacob, I don't want to lose Gol again. Please let's go with him if only to keep his host safe, I trust Gol but these Luthors sound dangerous.' **_

"Kid," Jacob sighed, "You won't be going alone, I'll go with you guys if only to keep Gol'Tok out of trouble."

Daniel raised his hand and said, "Can I come too? I want to look at these caves, if that's alright? SG1 has some downtime, so please?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I guess so but why you Daniel? Or are you afraid I'm gonna bomb these caves out of existence?"

"No," Daniel said, "I want to look at the cave drawings, is that really a problem with you?"

"Hmmph," Andrew snorted, "You've been a bit judgemental about me so far so I don't know if I want an ethics lesson from a man who one archaeologist called a deluded nutjob in his book."

Daniel's face turned red and said, "I was right you know?"

"Alright," Andrew grumbled, "But that's all who can come," he looked at Jonathon and Oz and said, "Please show the rest of these guys around and make sure they get a full brochure and tour of the latest technologies we are developing."

Jonathon nodded and grinned.

"Wait," Teal'c said, "Which Goa'uld caused you to be so unsettled in your message to Selmak?"

Andrew's eyes flashed gold for a moment and Gol'Tok said quietly, "_Anubis, he wasn't dead he's something else. Now I cannot describe it but his technology is changed too, I'm still sorting out what I know right now; just know that right now he's not strong enough to challenge the system lords. _

"Impossible," Teal'c said, "Anubis is dead; the system lords under Ra killed him, it was a massive battle and many Jaffa and Goa'uld died in the battle."

"_**And,"**_ Selmak added, _**"He was banished for crimes that even the Goa'uld found to be too horrible, if he is back then we could have a problem." **_

Andrew winced, "Anubis had Gol'Tok's last host for a bit and he tortured him somehow with pain, it's hard but sometimes we both wake up screaming from what happened in Anubis's prison. I don't know what happened but they got out somehow."

"Ooh, fun," Jack said, "A new threat, as if Apophis wasn't enough. I mean he has Sokar's fleet right now when we killed Sokar."

"_Great,"_ Gol'Tok sighed, "_Sokar is dead; at least Anubis and Sokar hated each other even more than most Goa'uld hate each other. If Anubis moves too soon then Apophis might just join him, Sokar would've spat in his face. But for now at least Sokar's dead."_

_TBC_

_Andrew will be in a slash relationship, I will announce with who later on in the story._

_How should the trip to Smallville go? How will Mr. Kent react to Andrew's new friends?_

_Please rate and review._


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 9 

On the airplane trip to Metropolis Andrew grinned, "I can't believe we have a company jet now, last time we came here we had to go first class."

Jacob shook his head at the spending while Selmak chuckled a bit at Gol'Tok's host's relative innocence, he would not have lasted long in the Tok'ra.

Daniel was reading some books, he was trying to ignore Andrew as he felt that Andrew was wasting what Gol'Tok gave him but not all of this could be from the Tok'ra in him, some of Andrew's potential was all Andrew.

Andrew read several reports from the men working on meteor rock excavation, he was being careful as he had heard about the damaging effects of the meteor rocks from Chloe Sullivan's reports, most intriguing.

Gol'Tok whispered, '_Andrew, there is something about these caves; they seem important, perhaps it is something here but the town feels odd and yet, as in one of those movies you watched. There is a touch of destiny there; something great will come from here, one that does not need the SGC's meddling.'_

'Yeah,' Andrew found himself agreeing with what Gol'Tok was saying; he didn't want them around the meteor rocks.

'Metropolis looks beautiful,' Andrew thought, 'I still didn't have offices here but soon I will, maybe.'

As the plane landed Andrew and Buffy prayed that the Luthors weren't going to meet them again.

Andrew sighed as he got off the airplane and saw that Lex Luthor was waiting for him, Lex looked at him and said, "Mr Wells, welcome back to Metropolis."

"Hello Mr Luthor," Andrew said while hearing Gol'Tok whisper calming things into his ear.

"Well Mr Wells," Lex said, "You've been involved with our little town again; my father is quite upset at you for taking charge of mining for the meteor rocks. I have to ask; what is so fascinating about the rocks?"

Andrew smiled slightly, "Can't say Mr Luthor, you know that, right?"

"Indeed Mr Wells," Lex said, "But this time you'll spend the night, right?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew sighed nervously.

Lex looked at Jacob and Daniel and said, "New employees? When your personal assistant is more than capable enough."

Andrew smiled, "This is Daniel; he's my resident crackpot archaeologist."

Daniel glared at Andrew and muttered, "I'm gonna have to get the little warmonger for that one."

"And this is Jacob Carter; umm, he's my military adviser," Andrew shrugged.

Lex nodded and said, "Come, I have a limo ready for you. Do you want to ride with your employees?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "It's fine if I ride with them."

Lex chuckled a bit and said, "Alright," and ushered them into a limo waiting for them and said, "I'll be waiting for you at my mansion."

As they got into the limo Daniel looked at Andrew and said, "_Crackpot_ archaeologist?"

"Hey, it's what I read about you on the web; you were discredited by every reputable museum and organization out there and then you disappear for a couple of years," Andrew said shrugging.

"But you know I'm right," Daniel said, "You have proof living in your head."

"Yes and you've been passing judgement on me," Andrew said, "Ever since you found out about what I do, so what gives you right to ride on such a high horse?"

Daniel glared and said, "Alright, maybe I'll stop being so critical of you."

Andrew snorted and looked away when his eyes glowed and Gol'Tok sighed, "_Daniel Jackson, Andrew is sensitive, it's one of his virtues and one his flaws too and he realizes the grave danger that is the Goa'uld all too well and he honestly believes in what he's doing here; he is helping your world prepare for a war that may come. Who knows where destiny could've taken him if I had not made it or if I had died on that ship?" _

"It doesn't make it right," Daniel said, "He should be concerned about being a kid for just a bit longer."

"Just be quiet," Andrew said, "I don't wanna have to listen to you for the next however long it takes to get to Smallville," and fell asleep.

Daniel looked a bit irritated and looked at Buffy who shrugged and said, "He's just a bit iffy right now because he has to get involved in this matter."

"Truthfully," Buffy said, "Andrew probably wouldn't have got involved with the problems here if only for Jonathon Kent's asking him too, we both owe Mr Kent a bit as he helped us out when we visited."

"_You mean to say that he gave us shelter after we tromped all night through the fields of Smallville?" _Gol'Tok said, _"Good times, very good times." _

Jacob shook his head and said, "Irregardless this seems like a bad situation, why did you two get involved with this place?"

Buffy frowned, "Umm, company secret; you might find out later I suppose, if he wants to Andrew will explain."

The trip to Smallville was boring; Selmak wondered why did Gol'Tok involve himself with this situation? They talked long and hard about it.

Andrew was shaken awake by Buffy who whispered, "We're here Andrew."

"Thank god!" Andrew said as he got up and got out of the car breathing heavily, he hated having to stay with Lex Luthor but he was betting that leaving in the middle of the night was out of the question.

Buffy sighed as Lex walked out and said, "Welcome again to Smallville."

Andrew looked at him and said, "Mr Luthor, thanks for your hospitality but I must go talk to the Kent's, they asked us to dinner to discuss the caves their son discovered."

Lex nodded and said, "I'll drive you there if you want?"

"Umm," Daniel said, "I'll come too, actually I want to meet the young man who found the cave."

"Sure," Andrew said, "Whatever, if you want to come you can."

Buffy sighed, "Andrew, be nice, alright? He's trying to be nice to you so you be nice to him, alright?"

"Sure, I guess I can be nice if he's nice to me," Andrew said as he gave Daniel a look.

'_Oh, so that's how it is?' _Gol'Tok teased internally,_ 'You like Daniel, don't you? Regardless of how you cover it up you like him; well don't be mean to him, try to be nice to him and he'll be nice you Andrew.'_

Andrew didn't say a thing; he simply looked away and got into the car. Jacob frowned and he looked at Daniel and said, "What is the deal between you two?"

"I don't know," Daniel frowned, "I'm trying to be nice even if he's a weapons dealer, though I'm starting to blame the symbiote for that part of the company."

Jacob smiled simply, Selmak agreed with Daniel on Gol's part of the company; he was driven when he believed in something and part of that determination was passed to Andrew but even Jacob agreed with him, he seemed a bit young to be working on weapons technology though the Earth Zat looked nice.

When they got to the Kent's Jonathon came out and frowned slightly when they came out of Lex's car, Andrew smiled at him and waved a bit causing Jonathon to smile a bit at him and his smile turned wider when Lex left but he wondered vaguely who the other two men were.

Andrew came up and said, "Hello Mr Kent, how are you?"

"Doing well," Jonathon said, "And your company? Since you've been cleaning up the meteor rocks or at least all of the ones that you can find."

Andrew smiled, "Oh, umm, this is Daniel Jackson and Jacob Carter."

"Oh, well hello," Jonathon said, "Martha will be happy to hear that she can feed two extra men."

Daniel smiled and said, "Thanks for having us."

As Jonathon ushered them in Martha smiled at them and said, "Welcome back, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before."

Andrew nodded and another voice said, "Umm, hello, I'm Clark Kent."

"Oh, hello," Andrew said looking at the taller man, "It's nice to meet you and I do hope we can help you with your cave problem."

Clark smiled and looked at Buffy and introduced himself to her and the others, then Martha had Andrew and the others sit down until she was ready to call them for dinner.

Daniel rattled off questions to Clark about the caves and Clark stared at Jacob and Andrew, he tried to answer questions from Daniel but there was something about those two, it wasn't a bad feeling, he focused his eyesight and nearly collapsed: wrapped around their spines were two snakelike things, he stared at Buffy and didn't see anything.

"So," Andrew said surprising Clark from his staring, "I'd like to see these caves Clark, maybe after dinner you could take me and Buffy to them? I'd like to see these caves that I'll be defending from the Luthors and what makes them so important, if that's alright?"

Buffy and the others stared at how tense the Kent's became and Andrew smiled and said, "If it's alright with you guys?"

Clark nodded and said, "I'll take you there, alone though, okay? Then you can see the caves."

Andrew nodded and smiled, inside Gol'Tok stared through Andrew's eyes at Clark and saw a barest hint of suspicion and he chuckled, obviously Clark Kent did his best to hide his emotions but not well enough it seemed, he was suddenly suspicious.

At dinner, as Andrew ate the ribs Martha prepared, she looked at Andrew and thought; he's young to be a CEO of a company and the fact that he's removing the meteor rocks from the town had won him some admirers in town.

"So," Martha said, "Your own company, your parents must be proud of you?"

Andrew frowned and thought, 'My parents? I haven't spoken to them since I left Sunnydale,' he frowned and said, "They must be, I haven't spoken them or my brother for a bit, but then again we never had much to say to each other in the first place."

Jonathon frowned as did Martha and Jonathon muttered, "Not really proper but it is your life, but without family it must be lonely."

"Yeah, maybe," Andrew said, "But we weren't close to begin with; we loved each other but we hardly talked."

After dinner Clark said, "So, umm, Mr Wells, do you want to check out the caves now?"

Andrew nodded and Daniel looked up and said, "I'd like to come too, if that's alright? I've been wanting to see them for a few months."

"Tomorrow," Clark said, "I just want to show Andrew around and," he stared at Jacob, "Just Mr Wells right now, I'm going to show Andrew what he might be protecting from Lionel."

Buffy frowned; she knew Gol had concealed that Ribbon device plus the new Zat gun so he'd be safe from Clark if he did something."

"Lionel," Andrew frowned, "Not Lex as well?"

"No Mr Wells," Clark said, "Lex is my friend and he's been trying to keep his father from the caves."

Andrew nodded as they walked out; Clark pulled him into the truck and drove him to where the caves were.

"So," Andrew said, "These caves; they're important to you, how come?"

'If you only knew Mr Wells,' Clark thought a bit wryly, but still he had to find out what Andrew was.

When they got out Clark stared at Andrew again and found that he couldn't stop staring at Andrew's back as that creature was wrapped around his spine, it was horribly fascinating. When they got into the caves Clark stopped him and said, "What are you?"

Andrew stared and said, "Umm, Mr Kent, are you alright?"

"What are you?" Clark repeated, "There's something in your neck."

"How the hell?" Andrew muttered.

Clark backed away when Andrew's eyes flashed gold and said, "_I am Gol'Tok of the Tok'ra and you have nothing to fear from me or my partner. But how did you see me? Are you one of these meteor enhanced humans that Ms Sullivan writes about in her school newspaper? Which, by the way, makes it sound like a tabloid newspaper." _

Clark stared, "Yeah, meteor enhanced human but you still haven't told me what you are."

Gol'Tok laughed, _"The Tok'ra are symbiotes; I am the snake you saw within Andrew somehow and Andrew is my host: we are partners and we are friends or at least I'd like to assume we are." _

Andrew grinned and spoke up, "Yeah, we share my body and if you saw Gol in me then you must have seen Selmak in Mr Carter."

Clark nodded dumbly and Andrew sighed, "He's an alien worm living inside of me. Now let's go see the caves, okay?"

"Sure, I guess but," Clark said, "I'll have more questions for you."

As they walked into the picture cave Andrew stared at the caves and said, "Umm, Mr Kent, do you mind not staring? It's making Gol'Tok self conscious."

"Sorry," Clark muttered, "It's really weird to see a snake wrapped around your spine like that."

"Umm, you have to feel it too," Andrew said giggling slightly, "But hey," Andrew smiled, "Tell me about this legend?"

As Clark explained the legend Andrew held his hand up and Gol'Tok spoke, "_Sageeth, you said Sageeth? Interesting." _

Clark frowned, "What's so interesting about that?"

"_Well," _Gol'Tok said, _"Because Sageeth was the name of Goa'uld System lord who was reportedly killed thousands of years ago. How would this tribe know of him? Sageeth, as far as I know, only terrorised the other system lords."_

TBC 

Should Andrew and Gol'Tok figure out that Clark is not human? What do you think of Sageeth being the name of a System Lord? 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 10 

"What are Goa'uld?" Clark asked as they stood alone in the cave.

"_Goa'uld and the Tok'ra are the same race basically but there are philosophical differences between our two different factions," _Gol'Tok laughed, "_Goa'uld enslave their hosts and Tok'ra are more symbiotic." _

Clark frowned a bit and said, "So this Sageeth was a Goa'uld?"

"_Yes, a Goa'uld lord of thousands of years ago,"_ Gol'Toksaid, "A _legend amongst the Goa'uld; he reportedly found a world of Hok'tar, or advanced humans, he took one as a host and Sageeth gained incredible powers: he could move faster than a Death glider, staff blasts and Zat'nik'tel blasts did nothing and he, by himself, conquered and killed more than half the system lords." _

"Oh," Clark groaned, "That's just great, isn't it? What stopped Sageeth?"

"_On a dead world Ra, the Supreme system lord, finally took action when Sageeth's actions began to endanger him personally," _Gol'Tok said, _"He baited Sageeth to a world and it was said that he had learned the secret of his host's power, at that Ra released something into the sun causing it to turn from yellow to a blood red, Sageeth's powers began to wane and Ra killed the host; ripping out the symbiote through his host's throat." _

Clark winced with pain, could these Goa'uld take him as, what Gol'Tok said, a host? He'd fight them of course.

"_Afterwards the Goa'uld system lords decreed that the world of Hok'tar must be destroyed," _Gol'Tok sighed angrily, "_Ra simply did not want another one of the Hok'tar to be taken as a host. Almost a thousand ships were put to the cause but as they came to the system they were stopped by the Asgard who wished to parley for the lives of the Hok'tar on the world, Ra was forced to agree to the request lest the Asgard attacked and he was not sure of their power yet. The Hok'tar world was spared at a heavy cost though; they lost their Chappa'ai and Ra decreed that no member of this race would be allowed off their world and, to my knowledge, none have been. This world has been lost for centuries." _

Andrew breathed deeply, "Wow!" he gushed, "He told me that legend but how'd these Indians know this name? I mean the Tok'ra just like to pretend the legend of Sageeth is just that, I mean only five of them believe it anymore and the Goa'uld, or at least some of them, have been looking for the world for, umm, research."

"Let's just go home Andrew," Clark said softly, "Tomorrow I'd like to talk to you personally."

Gol'Tok frowned inside of Andrew, he was sure that Clark was hiding something important about himself but he wouldn't press it, it was Clark's secret to speak, not his to find out."

As Clark drove Andrew home it was blowing his mind, he wondered if the name Sageeth wasn't Kawtche but a name for evil from his own planet. And was Hok'tar the name of his world? Was he a Hok'tarian or what?

"So, umm," Clark muttered, "Hok'tar? Was this the species name for themselves?"

"_No, Hok means 'advanced' in Goa'uld and Tar is slang for 'Tau'ri,' the name for humans and Earth in general, so Hok'tar is 'advanced human,'" _Gol'Tok smiled, _"But I am not sure they were Hok'tar."_

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "Cool, isn't it? But don't worry; there are no Goa'uld here on Earth."

Clark breathed deeply with relief as he dropped Andrew off at Lex's, he wasn't sure about Gol'Tok yet; an alien snake thing wrapped around Andrew's spine? It was like a type of multiple personality disorder if it wasn't for that deep hollow voice. But he'd talk to his parents later.

At Lex's mansion Andrew walked in and sighed, those caves were important perhaps. When he walked in Lex gestured for him to join him in the study, he looked at Andrew and said, "I like your work and you're using the meteor rocks in a very interesting way, power cells?"

"How did you find out about the power cells?" Andrew asked, "I mean we didn't even market them yet."

"Because I have an interest in potential allies or," Lex said darkly, "Enemy's technology and your company is doing quite well for itself Mr Wells."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "I'm not your enemy Mr Luthor and I don't want to be involved with the Luthors more than I have to be if given a choice, know what I mean?"

"Yes," Lex said, "We do have a reputation and my father's reputation is well deserved, he is ruthless to the point and he gets things done."

"Well," Andrew said, "I'm not getting into business with either you guys, nothing personal," and walked away.

Lex watched him, he respected that Andrew was at least smart enough to avoid dealing with his family.

As Andrew walked to his room he saw Jacob staring at him and said, "Andrew, are you alright? Selmak was worried."

Andrew grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine but one of the legends in the cave had a name that made Gol tingly: Sageeth."

Jacob pulled Andrew into the room and Selmak spoke, "_**Andrew, about Sageeth did Gol'Tok teach you that word? Was that the word on the wall?" **_

"Yes," Andrew said, "But the legend was about a legendary hero who would fall from the stars in a rain of fire. He would be Naman; he would have the strength of ten, be able to start fires with his eyes and move like the wind and Sageeth would be Naman's ultimate enemy, he'd be the dark counterbalance to Naman's good but he'd start out as a friend."

"Sageeth is a name the Tok'ra don't want to hear," Jacob sighed, "He did a lot of damage to the system lords before Ra stopped him, he reportedly tore apart a thousand of Ra's Jaffa and that was before he reduced one of Ra's worlds into a desert world."

"Ouch!" Andrew winced, "Sounds like a nice guy, I mean a thousand Jaffa torn to pieces? Ouch!'

"_**Yes," **_Selmak said sorrowfully, _**"The Goa'uld play gods but only a few of them believe themselves to be gods but Sageeth's great powers made him unto a god, nothing could stop him. He became insane; he burned his brand on enemy Jaffa with odd glyphs of a language we've never been able to translate." **_

Andrew sighed and said, "Great, that's what Gol told me too but Clark seemed like really freaked out because of this Sageeth bit, oh and by the way he's what they call 'meteor enhanced,' he has the ability to see through walls."

Jacob frowned, super powered teens? God help him, they didn't need this right now.

Gol'Tok chuckled, _"A teenage boy with that power could never be trusted with young women, if Harnin had that power." _

"_**Gol," **_Selmak warned, "_**I really don't want to hear this you know."**_

"_But beloved," _Gol'Tok said, _"Is it my fault if Harnin was a young man when we blended?" _

"Better get out kid," Jacob said, "We don't need another 'argument.'"

Andrew nodded and ran out of the room, he walked past the library and saw Buffy reading a book, he walked in and said, "Hey Buffy, what are you reading?"

"Just the history of Smallville," Buffy said, "Interesting story. But yeah, what's going on? Did that Clark kid hurt you?"

"No," Andrew laughed, "But I'd like you to talk to him, he needs some more friends and who knows maybe he'll like you, he is rather cute."

"Andrew," Buffy said laughing, "He is cute, but why do you think he'd like me?"

"Who knows," Andrew said, "Maybe he just needs a friend, I'm sure he has some but yeah, try at least."

"Okay," Buffy said, "I'll talk to him but Andrew; you have to get over your little grudge against Daniel, alright? It hurt him when you pointed out that he was largely discredited scientists."

"He hasn't exactly let how he feels about what I do quiet," Andrew almost snarled.

"Then talk to him," Buffy said, "And I'll talk to Clark, alright?"

"I suppose," Andrew muttered as he walked out, Buffy smiled and went back to get ready.

As they walked back Andrew talked to Gol'Tok mentally, 'I bet she was going to talk to Clark already.'

He tracked Daniel down in his room and sighed, "Dr Jackson, can I talk to you?"

Daniel opened the door and stared at Andrew and said, "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Andrew walked in and muttered, "I'm sorry for calling you a crackpot but I am still a bit miffed at how you seem to think of me as a weapons dealer, I'm going to fight the Goa'uld the same as you are, just in a different way."

"Tell me something Andrew," Daniel said, "When we met in the museum was that you or Gol'Tok reading those tablets? And tell me the truth."

"Umm, me," Andrew sighed, "Gol taught me and I kind of already know Latin but that's a whole other story."

Daniel nodded and said, "You don't think you could use your potential in other ways, other than making new toys for people to kill each other with?"

"Hmmph," Andrew snorted and was about to go away mad when Daniel pulled him back and said, "Sorry Andrew but that is how I see it, you might have good intentions but what about other members of the military? Would they be so willing to use your technology against the Goa'uld? Or against other people?"

"I should've known you'd have turned this into another debate," Andrew snarled, "Stupid bastard hippy, I'm not ignorant of what could happen."

"Hippy? Oh that's original," Daniel snarled right back, "You can't always name call to defend your position, you're just too young to understand."

Andrew growled and said, "I'm not letting you judge me; you fight your way, I fight mine."

Daniel moaned, "I'm not judging you Andrew, I'm just worried; what if some bad elements of our government use your technology for bad things? Haven't you even considered that?"

"Yes!" Andrew yelled, "I have and it does scare me, alright? What if Gol and I design a weapon that could hurt thousands of innocent people? Yeah, it's on me but it's also on the people who use it, its one thing to blame the maker, another thing to blame the people who use it as a weapon."

Andrew walked off leaving Daniel frustrated, he knew they were both right on some levels but he couldn't let Andrew know that, he wouldn't get the satisfaction. And hippy? Where the hell did Andrew get that from?

As he went to his room Andrew was suddenly stopped by Buffy and she said, "I said talk, not begin another fight."

"Hey, I talked," Andrew said, "But he started to argue, saying what if our technology could be used for bad things? And yeah, I know that's a possibility but he doesn't get to judge me," and walked into his room and slammed the door.

Buffy frowned and said, "God, I swear that snake adds a new layer of stubbornness to him," and walked over to Daniel's room and heard him sigh a bit and opened the door and said, "Umm Doctor Jackson, right?"

"Hey Ms Summers," Daniel said, "Is Andrew alright? We had another argument about him designing weapons."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I get that but why do you press his buttons? You seem to know what sets him off and yeah, sure he knows weapons can be used for good but you blame the user and it's not like we're going on the streets saying, 'Here, have these dangerous weapons, misuse them,'" Buffy sighed.

Daniel sighed, "He has a talent for languages; the symbiote is teaching him Goa'uld and he says that he can at least understand Latin but he wastes what he could do."

"On what?" Buffy said, "Both Gol'Tok and Andrew have told you that they believe in what they're doing and you, I bet you believe in what you're doing, right?" Daniel nodded and Buffy smiled, "Why not respect what others believe in? Even if you don't agree, Andrew tried to make the first connection but you have to listen too."

As she walked away Daniel sighed, he would have to try, at least he supposed to understand where Andrew was coming from. 

The next day Andrew was eating breakfast with Lex Luthor and Buffy when Daniel and Jacob came in, Andrew nodded to both and Lex said, "Today you and your party can see the caves, I believe Andrew saw them last night with Clark."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, I've been looking forwards to it for a couple of months."

Selmak thought inside of Jacob, _**'If there is any information on Sageeth there Jacob then we have to find it as there is little enough information on him, I would also like to find more about the Hok'tar host.'**_

TBC 

Should they find more about Sageeth in the caves? 

I will be pairing Buffy up with Clark. 

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 11 

As they went to the caves Andrew breathed deeply, he was still a bit irritated by Daniel. He heard Gol'Tok whisper, _'He only irritates you because you like him so much.' _

'Maybe I like Dr. Jackson, maybe I don't... He does seem like he might be a nice guy though,' Andrew finally admitted reluctantly.

'_Look Andrew,' _Gol'Tok said, _'The problem with you two is that you're both so stubborn, but if you get into fights then it might mean he likes you too.'_

Andrew looked at Daniel who was chatting to Clark about the caves and Andrew sighed, 'Okay, maybe I like him.'

'_Hmmph,'_ Gol'Tok snorted, _'He's a jackass but you don't help things either by losing your temper.'_

Daniel sighed, he really blew it last night by getting into another argument with Andrew over weapons and he didn't want to argue anymore, he looked over at the younger man that he wanted to apologize, he had to apologize.

At the caves Lex showed them around while Jacob went to check up on the paintings, Andrew stood waiting for Clark and saw him talking to Buffy, she walked over and said, "So, Clark's nice enough."

Andrew nodded, "He's unique alright Buffy, both Gol and I think he has untapped potential."

She nodded and said, "I'm going to talk to him some more."

As she walked off Andrew went to talk to Jacob and said, "So yeah, Clark identifies this glyph as Sageeth," pointing at an image of a man with two heads: one of a snake and a human head.

Jacob sighed, "Yeah kiddo, that could be a representation of a Goa'uld or at least as a primitive society would've have regarded a symbiote in a human, but who is Naman?"

Andrew grinned and said, "He's supposed to be able to cast fire from his eyes, have the strength of ten men and move like the wind, maybe he's one of the Hok'tar that Sageeth took as a host."

"That's a good guess," Jacob said, "But the world's been lost for centuries, if the Asgard know where it is they haven't shared it and the Goa'uld don't want them leaving it either."

Clark stared at Andrew and excused himself from Daniel and Buffy and said, "Umm Andrew, my parents want to talk to you later about what we discussed last night."

Andrew's eyes widened and he nodded, he watched Jacob go off to check out everything out and he looked over at another painting when he heard a soft voice say, "Mr Wells?"

He looked behind him and saw Daniel staring at him and frowned a bit and said, "Dr Jackson, what can I do for you?"

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry about last night; I didn't want to fight with you last night, I wanted to just talk but it's a bit hard as you remind me a bit about myself: I'm good with languages and you're good too."

Andrew nodded and Daniel sighed, "Sorry, I see a lot of myself in you and I have problems with the military; I don't like fighting and I'm guessing you don't either, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I don't much like it either but I still believe in what I do for the good of everyone."

Daniel nodded and said, "Alright and I agree with it, but I like to disagree with you."

Andrew smirked and said, "Cool, sure thing Dr Jackson but if you want to make friends then you can call me Andrew not Mr Wells."

"You can call me Daniel if you want."

"Sure thing," Andrew said, "Daniel."

As they walked to examine the paintings Clark explained the legend of Naman and Jacob frowned, the legend the tribe had may have gotten their villain from hearing about Sageeth's deeds and if this world of Hok'tar is still around then they could be powerful allies against the Goa'uld.

Andrew frowned, "No one knows where the world is and Ra took the stargate from the world so there is no way we can find an ally there."

Daniel nodded and added, "No, we wouldn't know where they are or even if they'd help or if they could now."

Clark looked up and inwardly thought, 'It's not bloody likely that we could help, I'm the only one left.'

Andrew sighed and said quietly, "I'd rather not talk out loud right now, alright?"

Daniel and Jacob nodded and they walked off when Lex came to Andrew and said, "Mr Wells, I was hoping could we talk about the caves now?"

"Mr Luthor," Andrew said quietly, "We're going to, with the state of Kansas's permission, take custody of the caves; they are an important part the Kawatche tribe's history, not something to be exploited."

Lex nodded and said, "Mr Wells, I agree with you on that and if you gain guardianship of the caves I would ask that I be allowed to send my own people in to examine the caves."

"We'll see," Andrew said, "We'll see," and walked off.

After they examined the caves Clark looked at Andrew and said, "Can we talk to my parents now?"

"Sure," Andrew said and told Buffy to go back to the mansion and check with LA, he wanted to get information on what was happening there.

Clark stared at Andrew and said, "About that snake in your head, what does it feel like to have something living in your head?"

"'_It' has a name," _Gol'Tok said, _"And its name is Gol'Tok, how would you like to be called a 'thing' Mr Kent?"_

"Sorry," Clark stammered out, "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't like to be called a thing."

Gol'Tok looked at him and sighed, _"You are a most interesting person Clark Kent, I would like to get to know you better. There is something about you Mr Kent, there is a touch of destiny about you, what is it with you?"_

Clark looked down and said, "Yeah, you're closer to the truth than you might think."

"Oh," Andrew said, "Is this about your cool power to see through things?"

"Kind of Andrew," Clark muttered and suddenly changed the subject and said, "That girl, Buffy, are you and her, you know?"

"No!" Andrew almost shouted, "We aren't together like that, she's like my employee and my sister and I'm not interested in her like that."

Clark nodded and sighed, maybe he could talk to her again, she seemed really easy to talk too.

As they arrived Andrew got nervous as both Kent's were waiting for him and they were looking at him concerned, he sighed, "Did you tell them about Gol?"

"Yeah but they aren't mad," Clark stammered out, "But they are curious, you understand, right?"

Jonathon stared at Andrew and frowned and said, "Son, Clark told us what you are."

Andrew's eyes widened and said, "Yeah? What am I Mr Kent?"

"Are you Andrew Wells or this Gol'Tok of the Tok'ra that Clark said he talked too?"

"_Well," _Andrew's eyes flashed gold for a moment, "_I am both Andrew is the name of my host but the one who speaks to you right now is Gol'Tok of the Tok'ra." _

Martha and Jonathon stared; that hollow voice, the flashing eyes and Clark said there was a snake in his head. Martha shook her head and said, "You both share Andrew's body willingly?"

"_Yes," _Gol'Tok said, _"The Tok'ra are, for the most part, a symbiotic race; we share our lives with our hosts, often for more than a hundred or even two hundred years. This differs with our cousins, the Goa'uld, who enslave their hosts." _

At the look of disbelief on their faces Gol'Tok laughed and said, "_I like you Tau'ri, so come, let's relax inside so we can talk in private." _

They walked inside and Andrew sat down and Gol'Tok smiled, _"Now a history lesson: the Goa'uld have been around for several thousand years, our first ancestors took a primitive species that evolved on the homeworld with us called Unas. The Goa'uld have genetic memory so each larva knows everything our parents know, the memories of what you would call a thousand tyrants fills us so no Goa'uld is born innocent. But now the Goa'uld were dying out as the Unas were dying out but the last great System lord Ra crashed on a distant and primitive world called Tau'ri, the first world."_

"Wait a moment," Jonathon frowned, "You mean the sun god of the ancient Egyptians was an alien?"

Gol'Tok chuckled, _"The average Goa'uld loves to play god to their worshippers and the Jaffa armies, the Goa'uld are gods, cruel gods who take their sons and daughters to experience one of the worst fates a human could ask for. To be a host to the Goa'uld makes you a prisoner in your own body; forced to watch countless atrocities and endure pain that no one should endure." _

An hour later after Gol'Tok told them about the Goa'uld and Tok'ra Jonathon sighed as Clark nodded and said, "Mr Wells, Mr Gol'Tok, we have a secret and my son spent all night convincing Martha and I to let him tell you."

Andrew smiled at Clark and said, "What, that you can see through things?"

Clark sighed, "Not really that," and took Andrew outside and began to demonstrate his various abilities."

Gol'Tok and Andrew both frowned when they realized that Clark was Hok'tar, the Kent's stared at him as he shook his head and muttered, "Impossible, how much of the green rock was he exposed too?"

Clark walked towards him and Gol'Tok stared and nearly yelled, _"You are Hok'tar Clark Kent, Sageeth's host was reported to have powers like this." _

Jonathon sighed and took Andrew down to the storm cellar and showed him the ship, Gol'Tok looked at the ship and said, _"Interesting design, looks advanced, probably a few years beyond the Goa'uld, why show me this?"_

"Umm," Clark said, "That world of the Hok'tar, I might from it if I have the powers like this Sageeth guy's host, right?" Andrew nodded and Clark sighed, "You're an alien too."

"_Yes and I must say that you must never trust the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld Mr Kent," _Gol'Tok sighed, _"Though the Goa'uld is obvious but the Tok'ra, especially if it's Anise, will try to force you to fight and the Goa'uld will take you or attempt to take you as a host." _

"Though," Andrew said, "They might not be able to get close to you."

"_Mr Kent for your sake no one will hear of your powers or heritage from us and I might add that you can trust Ms Summers with that as well," _Gol'Tok said,_ "But be vigilant as other Tok'ra other than Selmak, the one in the older man who was with me, are, how we shall say this, driven to defeat the Goa'uld and a Hok'tar such as yourself would be very popular plus my new ties to the military, I'd rather not let you get sucked into that. Young people must be allowed to find their own destiny in the world, especially you."_

Andrew smiled and said, "Yeah guys, Gol and I keep promises, if the military finds out it won't be by us."

Both Jonathon and Martha looked at him, not sure yet but they would give him the benefit of a doubt, for now but he had done a lot of good by removing the meteor rocks from town and maybe he could be a friend to Clark.

As Andrew left Clark followed him and said, "Umm, thanks Mr Wells, for talking with me, and your snake too."

Andrew sighed and said, "Clark, about Buffy; you and her do have some stuff in common. Here's my number if you wanna talk to Gol'Tok or me or Buffy, it's our private number so please don't give it to Lex Luthor but I'm sure he's got it somehow so it'd be redundant."

Clark frowned, "You don't like Lex much, do you?"

"Umm, it's not that," Andrew frowned, "It's his feud with his father; I want to keep out of it and he sees us as potential allies."

Suddenly Gol'Tok spoke up, _"The boy is a shark Mr Kent, he doesn't make friends, usually he makes alliances. Give him and his father enough time and they'd fit right in with the system lords, right now they're still larvae compared to the truly smart Goa'uld but give them enough time and well."_

"Yeah," Clark said not really sure he believed them, he liked Andrew and Gol'Tok but Lex had always tried to help them out.

At the mansion Andrew walked in and saw Jacob looking over some of the pictures they had taken, he looked up and Selmak asked, "_**Gol'Tok, what did the Kent's want to talk to you about?"**_

"_I, in good conscious, cannot tell you," _Gol'Tok said, _"It was a private matter between us and it shall be a private matter even from you beloved." _

Jacob and Selmak looked concerned what was Gol and Andrew hiding from them and they both resolved to find out what it was about.

Andrew walked in and Buffy smiled, "Hey Andrew, Dr Jackson wanted to talk to you about something, do you want me to break his legs or something? And Giles was calling; he needs help with something in Sunnydale."

Daniel paced, he still hadn't really apologised to Andrew and he was surprised when Andrew snuck up and said, "Daniel?"

"Oh, hey Andrew," Daniel said, "I wanted to say sorry about the fights again."

Andrew frowned and said, "Yeah, well I'm sorry too, I didn't want to fight with you either, I like you too much to fight with. I mean, yeah, I meant what I said," and walked away.

Daniel frowned, 'Andrew liked me?' and began to think about the appropriate response, Andrew seemed nice enough but he'd talk to Andrew about this later. 

TBC 

What do you think Giles needs Andrew and Buffy in Sunnydale for?

I will have more SG-1 fun in later chapters. 

Please rate and review.


End file.
